


Inhibition

by waitingforyouonce



Category: Being Human (US/Canada), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyouonce/pseuds/waitingforyouonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of his love being unrequited, a jealous witch performs a spell that's intended to make the object of his affection fall in love with him. It backfires and instead lowers the inhibitions of several members of the Mystic Falls crew, causing them to reveal their true desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Other than the various animals that live in the woods, there is no sign of life for miles. The only exceptions are Tyler Lockwood and his girlfriend of a year and a half Asha Bryant. The couple lay intertwined and naked on a large blanket cuddling after their most recent romp in the woods. Though Tyler is technically a hybrid now, he's always been more in tune with the werewolf side of him which means he's at his best when he's one with nature.

As an earth witch Asha feels the same way so occasionally they get away and spend a few nights in Tyler's cabin. They take at least one of those nights and spend it outside making love in the woods. Last night had been one of those occasions, but now that the sun is up they know they have to get back to reality.

A year and a half ago Tyler had been angry and in need of revenge for everything Klaus put him through. So he traveled to New Orleans in order to get it. Of course things hadn't worked out the way he wanted and he stayed in town vowing to get his revenge. That changed however the moment he met Asha.

He'd been out at a club, trying to blow off some steam when the dark-skinned beauty walked in. He'd been taken in by her luscious curves, her beautiful face and when she smiled he loved the way the dimples in her cheeks made her all the more appealing. He briefly toyed with moving to New Orleans to get to know her better, but it turned out she was a student at Whitmore and had only been in town to visit family.

So after spending a glorious month with each other, they returned to Mystic Falls together. They've been together ever since and now a year and half later, he's still just as hot for her as he was when they met. Speaking of which…

"Come on Ty, you know I have to meet Bonnie for breakfast." She says when she feels his cock harden inside of her. Despite her protests, Asha loves that Tyler wants her just as much as she wants him. Before him, she hadn't exactly had the best relationships and had just about given up on love. The last thing she expected when she went home for Christmas break a year and a half ago was to fall in love, but the moment she met the handsome hybrid she had been done for.

"Are you telling me that you would give up this?" He thrusts his hips upward. "To hang out Bonnie."

"Yeah I miss my girl." Asha shrugs with a smirk, laughing when Tyler starts to pout. As much as she loves him, she does need her girl time.

She hadn't known what to expect when she first met Tyler's friends especially since one of those friends was an ex-girlfriend, but to her surprise she quickly hit it off with all of them. Close enough that she had been invited by Bonnie to live with her, Caroline, and Elena in Bonnie's empty home. Still she's probably the closest to Bonnie. She supposes it's partly because they are both witches, but it's mostly because of how Bonnie easily took her under her wing.

Growing up in a town where vampires reign supreme, Asha had been taught to be cautious and hold back when it comes to her powers, so she wouldn't get caught up in anything. So it had been nice to meet a witch that didn't have to hold back that way. Bonnie had inspired her to become more active with her powers and she'll always be grateful for that. Still there are times when she finds it difficult to let go when it comes to her magic, though she's hoping with time that will change.

Asha sits up and disengages herself from Tyler. Her boyfriend frowns, but stands up as well before picking her up along the blanket they had been laying on. Before she can even blink he's speeding them over to the cabin.

After the couple closes the door to the cabin, Hunter Logan makes his presence known from forty feet away. He puts his binoculars down, his pale blue eyes narrowing in anger as he hops from the tree he'd been situated in. He stretches his lanky body, loosening his muscles and lets out a long sigh as he's finally able to move freely. He made a point of not moving, worried that the dog would smell or sense his presence. Not that the bastard was paying attention to anything other than Asha's pussy, but it's still better for him err on the side of caution.

He watched them the entire night as they fucked like animals with no self-control. Rage had filled him when Asha screamed out the dogs name as she rode him sensually. He comes to expect that kind of thing from guys like the dog, but not from someone like sound of her moans still echo in his hears and now he knows he has to do something. It drove him nuts to watch the dog handle Asha like he owns her. As far as Hunter's concerned the bastard has no right to touch her that way. If anything that should be Hunter's role.

He's been in love with Asha for three years now; ever since they were met in the same English class their freshmen year at Whitmore. He wanted to ask her out at the time, but knew she seemed skittish of his witch powers and he decided to befriend her before working to win her over. They'd been friends for about a year and a half when she met the dog.

He had been filled with fury when Asha came home after Christmas vacation with the dog in tow. He had to watch as the idiot slobbered all over her, had to watch as she made friends with the dog's friends and became closer to them, even moving in with a few of them. He doesn't really like them either, especially that Bonnie. Before that witch showed up, he'd been the only witch in Asha's life and she listened to him, but now because of Bonnie, Asha's starting to think for herself when comes to witchcraft.

Still despite this, his anger is mostly with the dog because he managed to get what he's been coveting for years. This proves just what he's always known, that women are shallow. Of course Asha goes for the good looking asshole dog while ignoring a nice guy like him. He was nice to her and instead of being grateful and spreading her legs for him, she spreads her legs for someone else.

After seeing her with the dog last night, he knows he has to get her to see they belong together and he knows the perfect spell to use. It will take some time to prepare, but once it's ready he'll have finally have Asha and the dog will be left out in the cold.

* * *

Grunts and gasps fill the bedroom as Bonnie Bennett straddles Aidan Waite, her hips moving sensually above him, while his hands span her waist. Her inner muscles tighten with each thrust, gripping his cock in a way that sends pleasure throughout her body. She looks down at her boyfriend and a smirk appears as she runs her hands across his impressive torso. Just one of things she likes about him.

Aidan can barely breathe, far too enthralled by the woman above him to do anything but focus on the way it feels inside of her. When he decided to move away from Boston, the last place he expected to end up in was a small town in Virginia. Yet when he stopped for gas, he liked the atmosphere of the town and decided to stay. It didn't hurt that it seemed like a nice change of pace from where he had previously been and no one really knew him here.

He'd been in town for a month when he met the beautiful witch and he wasted no time asking her out on a date. They've been together for a few months now and it's been nice being with someone who is not only aware of the supernatural, but also understands how difficult it can be to do good when you're trying to suppress a dark part of yourself.

Needing more from Bonnie, Aidan's sits up and moves his hands from around her hips to tangle in her hair. The scent of her blood arouses him even more and he's not surprised when he feels his cock grow harder inside of her.

Bonnie lets out a moan when his cock swells and he pushes deeper inside of her. The new sensation causes her movements start to grow quicker and she knows it will only be a matter of time before she comes. There was a point in time when she would have never considered dating, letting alone sleeping with a vampire, but she's grateful that she grew from that stage.

She met Aidan several months after her relationship with Jeremy ended and though it had been little weird to date someone other than the youngest Gilbert, she quickly embraced the relationship. They've been together now for nearly three months and while she wouldn't call it love, she's grateful that she met him what she did.

The fact of the matter is, when she met Aidan she had just recently come to the realization that she was in love with Stefan. Things changed for them after she was brought back to life and became the anchor between the other side and earth. It had been a difficult process dealing with all that death and the pain that came with it. Stefan understood what she was going through to an extent after spending the summer locked in a safe and they started to bond over it, becoming closer and closer the more time went on.

By the time her relationship with Jeremy ended, she'd known she had feelings for Stefan, but knew nothing could come of it because he doesn't feel the same way. Especially since every time she sees him he's spending the night with a different woman and if the reaction he gets from the women he sleeps with and what she knows from taking to Elena, he's very memorable in bed.

Arousal floods her and she shakes her thoughts of Stefan from her mind, knowing they have no place here. She focuses on the man she's with and soon she's back in the moment, her walls squeezing tightly around him.

Aidan's eyes turn black and his fangs appear, making it clear he intends to bite her, but before he can she sends a pulse of power through her hand that pushes him back down on the bed. It's not that she's opposed to the bite; it's just that it feels wrong for her to allow anyone but Stefan that privilege. She knows it sounds crazy especially since she and Stefan will never happen, but it's the way she feels.

When she looks at Aidan and sees that his eyes are still black, it sparks her arousal until she's moving faster and faster above. It's not long before she's erupting in an orgasm that sends her sparks through her body.

Aidan continues thrusting into her until he also erupts. Afterwards they collapse to the bed, their sweaty bodies pressed against each other as they try to catch their breaths. A few minutes later Bonnie rolls off of Aidan and climbs out of bed, searching around the room for her clothes.

"Do you really have to go?" Aidan asks as Bonnie pulls on her underwear. When they woke up this morning, she told him she would have to leave soon, but he managed to talk her into to staying for a little while.

"Afraid so." She smiles at him as she buttons her jeans. "I'm meeting Asha for breakfast, and I still have to go home and change.

"So it's not because of the ghost I have living with me? I know you said you were cool with it last night, but I know it can hard for most people to deal with." After putting it off for nearly three months, Aidan finally worked up the nerve to introduce Bonnie to his ghostly roommate and had been surprised when the two women hit it off. So now he's wondering if she's having second thoughts.

"Then I guess I'm a bit of anomaly when it comes to stuff like that because it doesn't bother me. Besides I see ghosts all the time so it's not a big deal to me." She picks up her shirt and slips it on. "I really am meeting Asha, but I'll call you later, okay?" She moves to the bed and presses a brief, but hard kiss to his lips.

"Okay." He smiles at her, watching as she heads out of the room. Seconds later he hears the door close behind her.

"I like her Aidan." Sally Malik says softly appearing in front of Aidan.

"Have you been watching us this whole time?" Aidan jolts up in bed and quickly pulls the sheet over his naked crotch. He hopes she wasn't especially since he made a point of telling Bonnie last night that Sally wasn't around.

"Of course not, I stuck to my room and watched some TV, but I just wanted to tell you how much I like Bonnie." She heard the door close and known that Aidan was alone so much like she used to when they were back in Boston so she popped in the room to talk.

"And by the way how come you never told me she had been a ghost?" She'd been surprised when Aidan had introduced them and the other woman hadn't been fazed by her presence like a few of Aidan's other girlfriends had been. When she asked why, Bonnie revealed that she had been a ghost for a short time and understood how lonely it could be to live in a world where not very many people can see you.

Between that and Bonnie's easygoing demeanor she quickly realized that for once Aidan actually found someone that is good for him.

"I didn't know actually. Bonnie's kind of tight lipped about a lot of the things that have happened to her." As a vampire he understands why Bonnie would want to hold back on her past so he hadn't been bothered, but as her boyfriend he has to admit he's been a little bothered.

"Just give it some time I'm sure over time she'll open up." Sally reassures him when she sees the conflicted look on his face. "Who knows maybe one day you'll be planning your wedding and you won't need me to keep you company anymore."

"I'll always need your company." Aidan frowns at the thought of Sally no longer being in his life. "I would never leave you behind. Why would it even cross your mind to think otherwise?"

"I doubt even Bonnie would want to live with a ghost. I mean it was one thing when it was you, Josh, and Nora, but living with you and your potential wife would be weird. One day you're going to find the one and I'll have to move on."

"We're a package deal so whoever I end up with have to deal with it."

"Aidan…" Sally tries to protest only to be interrupted.

"I'm not changing my mind about this so you're just gonna have to accept it." He grins and looks at her determinedly.

"Okay." She returns his smile.

They stare at each other until Sally looks away. Aidan changes the subject and they get caught up in new discussion, neither wanting to focus on wanting what may happen in the future. For the moment they are a team and that's all that matters.

* * *

The morning sun peaks through the curtains of the motel room, bringing Stefan Salvatore out of his sleep. He glances at the two women on either side of him and frowns when they both tighten their hold on his body. Most men would be thrilled to wake up with two women in bed with them, but Stefan feels differently.

Don't get him wrong, both women are beautiful with their high cheekbones, curvy bodies, and soft brown skin. The problem is he knows they are only a substitute for who he really wants and who he really wants is Bonnie Bennett.

He had been surprised when he realized he was falling for the tiny witch. Other than the occasional thought, he never seriously considered Bonnie as a potential love interest. He'd thought she was beautiful when they first met, but he'd been entranced by Elena and even after that imploded the thought of going after his ex-girlfriend's best friend hadn't crossed his mind.

Besides at the time Bonnie had her own on again off again relationship going on with Jeremy.

What changed things for him had been when he was rescued from that safe and Bonnie had been resurrected from her death. When Bonnie returned she had not only gotten even more powerful, courtesy of Qetsiyah; she also inherited another gift when she became the anchor between the other side and their world. Being the anchor meant that she would not only see every supernatural being before they died, but she would feel their pain. Not exactly the easiest thing to deal with.

At the time he had been dealing with the psychological trauma of being locked in an enclosed space underwater for several months and they bonded with each other. Initially it had been because no one else really understood what they were going through and it had been nice being around someone that did, but even after they fixed things so Bonnie was no longer in pain and he got over his trauma,they still found they enjoyed each other's company. They became friends, good friends and gradually he started to fall in love with her until he barely remembers what was like before he fell for her.

It hadn't been easy watching her with Jeremy and it hasn't been easy seeing her with Aidan, but Stefan wants Bonnie to be happy so he's kept quiet about his feelings. That's why for the last few months he has been trying to distract himself by engaging in nameless one night stands.

Last night he'd gone for broke and picked up two women and instead of one. He'd been out to find a meal for the night and when he came across the two women, he flirted and charmed his way between their legs. After years of trying to sustain on animal blood, he finally realized it wasn't happening and with Bonnie's help he was able to curb his addiction. Now he only drinks from willing donors and these particular women had been eager to fill the role. He repaid them with mind blowing orgasms that exhausted them, but left him completely unsatisfied.

He glances at his watch and when he sees what time it is, he knows it's time to leave. He still has to go to the boardinghouse to get changed so he can start his morning patrol. It's hard to believe that the vampire who was known as the Ripper is now protecting the world from vampires like him, but it actually gives him a purpose. He started doing it not long after he got out of that safe as a way to distract himself from his problems, but he realized it was something he enjoyed and it's become a routine for him to take a few hours each day to make sure the town is doing okay.

Last night had been quiet which means this morning will likely give him some trouble. Stefan typically tries to get through to the vampire without using violence, but a lot of the time the vampire is too far gone or unwilling to listen and he has to kill them.

Sometimes the others join him, he's had patrols with Caroline, Tyler, and Elena, but his favorite patrols are the ones where Bonnie comes with him. He loves seeing her in action, watching as she takes down vampires that are three times bigger than her. He loves the conversations that he has with her and how well they work together. He thinks about sexy it is when she recites a spell, the Latin rolling off her tongue in an almost sensual cadence.

At the thought of Bonnie, Stefan feels his cock grow slightly hard against his thigh and he knows it's time for him to get out of bed before he gets any harder. Carefully, he rolls each woman away from him and climbs out of the large bed to pull on his clothes. Within seconds Stefan is dressed and after taking one more glance at the sleeping women in the bed he leaves the motel room and gets into his car.

He drives somewhat fast, wanting to get home before Jeremy wakes up; knowing if he doesn't the younger man will tell Caroline he didn't come home last night and she in turn will try to talk him into telling Bonnie how he feels. Stefan knows it would be easier for him to bring the women he sleeps with home instead of taking them to hotels. Still it means he doesn't have to deal with the hassle of asking them to leave the next morning, and more than that it would feel wrong to have anyone but Bonnie sharing his bed. He knows it's hopeless, but it is how he feels.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Few Days Later…**

"You've been distant since we left the diner is something wrong?" Elena Gilbert asks her boyfriend after closing they walk into her bedroom.

"It's nothing." Matt Donovan denies as he sits on her bed.

"Matty, we've known each other forever and I can tell something's bothering you." Elena points out.

"Let's just say I'm having a little trouble dealing with what happened back there and it's making me question whether or not I'm enough for you."

He and Elena had been at breakfast when they were attacked by two vampires. The vampires had been fairly new and hadn't picked up on Elena's vampire status and that had been why they initially approached him and Elena. Elena immediately took the vamps out, but that situation has got him thinking about how their relationship will work out in the long run.

"What are you saying?" She sits down next to him.

"Maybe you'd be better off with Damon or Stefan." It hurts Matt to even suggest it, but he's seen the way they loved her and he's not sure he can compete.

"Except I'm not in love with either of the Salvatore brothers anymore and they're no longer in love with me. Damon's in France with his harem of women and Stefan …well we all know where his heart lies now."

"You may be right about Stefan, but Damon is definitely still carrying a torch for you." He saw the look in the older Salvatore's eyes when he came to visit Stefan a few months ago. "How do you know he's not the one you're supposed to be with?"

"I think it's more about Katherine than me at this point." She thinks about the few months she had been possessed by Katherine. After she turned the former vampire human, they quickly realized that Katherine's body was reverting to what her age would have been had she not been turned into a vampire. Eventually it became too much for her and she died, however unbeknownst to everyone she had possessed Elena and started to impersonate her. She had to watch as the woman lived her life and she couldn't even do anything about it.

Prior to that her relationship with Damon had been floundering, but once Katherine had possessed her, things were really good. Eventually the others realized what was happening and they managed to fix things by exorcising Katherine's spirit from her body, making everything go back to normal.

That hadn't saved her relationship with Damon though because afterwards she came to the realization that Damon had still been carrying a torch for her doppelganger.

"But even if he does have feelings for me it doesn't matter because I know that I've never been happier, never felt more in love, never felt more fulfilled than I am when I'm with you. I feel like I can be myself when I'm with you and I'm so happy we have this second chance." She cups his face in her hands, smiling until a thought occurs to her. "Is the fact that I'm a vampire the problem?" She knows that hadn't helped with his relationship with Caroline.

"No, I'm fine with that. I never would have gotten back together with you if I felt that way." Matt reassures her truthfully. Plus after dating Rebekah, he has no problem dating a vampire. "I just want you to be happy."

"And like I told you I am very happy." She shifts and straddles his lap before taking his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Matt groans into her mouth as he feels the happiness he always feels whenever he and Elena kiss flow through him, but despite that doubts still linger. Can someone that's human like him truly make her happy?

* * *

"This has got to be the worst movie I've ever seen." Asha says from her position on the couch.

"We should really change the channel." Bonnie agrees from right next to her. She and Asha have been plopped on the couch for the last couple of hours watching tv and have no intention from moving from their spots anytime soon.

"Yes we should."

Neither reaches for the remote and instead continue to watch the badly made movie. They are interrupted from their mindless television watching when the door opens and Tyler walks in with a wounded Stefan.

"What happened?" Bonnie jumps up from the couch and walks over to the two men. Worry floods her when she takes in the gaping wounds litter Stefan's t-shirt covered torso as well as the bruises on his face.

Asha's eyes scan Tyler's body to check for injuries. When she is sure he's fine, she goes to get the supplies Bonnie will need to patch up Stefan.

"Stefan came across a vampire crew that was terrorizing a neighborhood and let's just say they didn't really like his interference." Tyler explains. "I happened to come across the fight near the end and helped out the best I could.

"How is it that you're not covered in any bruises?" She takes her eyes off of Stefan to glance at Tyler.

"Because they seemed to have it out for Stefan in particular." He explains how they knew who Stefan was and planned on eliminating him. "And because Stefan got caught off guard."

"Hey, I took most of them out." Stefan points out defensively, hissing when his sudden movement causes a surge of pain to hit him.

"Okay you need to sit down so I can check out those wounds."

Bonnie points toward the wooden chair Asha just brought in. Immediately, she divests him of his black leather jacket and tosses it on the back of the couch. Next she removes his ruined t-shirt, leaving him shirtless. Normally she would be distracted by his naked chest, but right now she's too worried about the gaping wound on his chest. Shaking her thoughts from her head, she starts to wipe the blood from the wounds on his chest with the towel Asha brought.

Even with the pain that is pounding throughout his body, Stefan feels happier than he has in days now that he's in Bonnie's presence. He would never get hurt on purpose, but he has to admit he's sort of happy when he gets an injury because it means Bonnie will patch him up. And whenever she patches him up, he revels in how good her hands feel, how great she smells, and the sounds of her breath as she tends to his wounds.

Like now for instance, she uses her hands to heal his wounds, her hands and fingers gliding slowly across his torso. He feels the power that flows from her hands as she slowly heals each wound. Each touch ramps up the tension between them and ever so often their eyes meet. Whenever this happens, Stefan feels his groin tighten and the urge to kiss her increases with every second that passes.

Bonnie is similarly affected, her breath grows heavier and she repeatedly bites her lip so she doesn't do something stupid like blurt out her feelings for him. The spell between them continues until Bonnie's finished healing his last wound and just like that the tension between shifts and she focuses on the situation at hand.

"Stefan you have to stop taking so many risks." She says as she picks up the towel again and starts to wipe the blood off his face. "You may be immortal, but it doesn't mean you're invincible."

"It was fine." He plays down his injuries.

"It was not fine!" Her eyes flare up with anger. "One of those wounds was this close…" She measures using her index finger and thumb. "…to hitting your heart. If they had been more accurate with their shot, you wouldn't be here right now." The idea of Stefan longer being around terrifies her.

"Once I made the decision to protect this town, I made the decision to deal with all the risks that come with it. I can't just let innocent people get hurt because it might be dangerous for me."

"I get that; believe me I get that more than you know, Stefan. But you still have to be careful." As she says this, she lifts one of her hands to his face and starts to heal the bruises there. "I'm not saying you should stop helping people, but maybe next time you don't try to take an entire vampire crew on your own. Either call me or call someone else to help you."

"I'm sorry I worried you." He lifts his hand to his face, covering her hand with his own. "That's the last thing I would ever want to do. If I find myself in trouble like that again, I'll call for help."

"You better."

They stare unblinkingly into each other's eyes; their focus only on one another until Bonnie eventually blinks, breaking the moment. When she comes to her senses, she slowly moves her hand away from his face and steps away from Stefan.

"Well you're all healed now."

"Thank you for helping me." He stands up and hugs her tightly to his chest,

"No problem." She rests her head against his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

They only pull away when they hear the sound of a throat clearing. When they turn toward the noise, they see Tyler smirking smugly at them.

"I really hate to break this up, but you're kind of blocking our way." He gestures to himself and Asha.

"Sorry." They both say simultaneously before moving out of the way. They watch silently as the two run up the stairs. Though Asha keeps going, Tyler stops at the top of the stairs and turns to face them once again.

"Oh and Stefan? You might want to put on a shirt." Tyler smirks at Stefan before heading to Asha's room.

"Right…" He glances at the ruined shirt on the table. "I'm really not looking forward to making the drive home shirtless."

"Actually you still have a few things in my closet I'll be right back." She squeezes his shoulder before bounding up the stairs to her bedroom.

At one point it he would have been surprised that he has clothes in Bonnie's closet, but they hang out so often that it was inevitable that she would end up with some of his things. Similarly Bonnie has several outfits in his closet. It's nice because it makes it easier whenever one of them is in need of a change of clothes.

He stills slightly when Bonnie comes back down the stairs and hands him a grey Henley shirt. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He takes the shirt and quickly slips it on.

"I know you're probably tired from your patrol, but can you hang out for a while?" Bonnie looks up at Stefan, a smile on her face.

"Admit it. You're using me because everyone else is locked in a bedroom right now."

"Maybe a little." She admits with a sheepish grin before growing serious. "But I really have missed you these last few days and I'm hoping you have the time to hang out." It's almost hard to believe how things have shifted in the last couple of years. That now how good her day is depends on whether or not she gets to see Stefan. Not too long ago she wouldn't have even thought it would be possible, but she's glad that they've become friends.

"I definitely have the time." Stefan smiles softly at her, knowing that he would make time for her even if he were busy.

"Good." She gives him a wide grin as she plops down on the couch.

Stefan feels his heart flutter slightly at the warm look on her face before sitting down next to her. The two are close enough that he can feel the heat from her legs seep into his cold skin.

* * *

"I've seen Bonnie do this spell tons of times. You'll be fine." Tyler watches as his girlfriend glances at her grimoire for the fifth time. The spell entails her dabbling with her fire powers, something she's never really done before since as an earth witch she's always been more acquainted with those particular powers.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with doing a spell of this nature. It could be dangerous.

"Have you talked to Bonnie about your fears? Maybe she can help you." Tyler sits down next to her on the bed.

"She's helped me enough as it is. I can't rely on her to help me with my magic forever. Besides Bonnie had to learn how to do it on her own, so it's only right that I do the same."

"Bonnie would be the first to tell you that she hated having to learn that stuff on her own. That having someone to help guide her would have been great."

"Maybe Hunter's right, maybe I should stick to simple spells like the ones he taught me." She doesn't miss Tyler's annoyed grumble. "Oh come on Ty, don't start, he's my friend." It's no secret that Tyler and Hunter don't get along, but it's getting a bit old for her. Hunter was the first person to take a genuine interest in her witch side and she'll always.

"I'm sorry, but I really hate that jackass." He's hated Hunter ever since he met the little asshole and he knows the feelings mutual. For him it's not just that he has thing for Asha, it's the way he talks to her, the way he tries to insert himself into everything in her life. Not to mention he's seen the hateful looks the man gives Bonnie when he thinks no one else is looking. It's obvious the man hates that Bonnie has become a mentor of sorts to Asha.

"I don't understand what you have against him."

"He wants to get into your pants for one thing."

"No he doesn't." She denies.

"Of course he does. You're amazing, why wouldn't he want to be with you." Tyler says matter-of-factly.

Asha melts slightly at his statement. Leave it to Tyler to compliment her when they are in the midst of disagreement.

"Even if he does like me that way, I'm not interested in him that way." She climbs into his lap, exhaling when he wraps his big hands around her hips. "So you have nothing." She presses a kiss to his cheek. "to." She kisses his chin. "worry about." This time when she moves in to kiss him, Tyler grabs her face and pulls her lips to his, his attention focused on Asha for the most part. Despite this, he is unable to extinguish the part of him that wants to bash the bastard's head in.

* * *

One minute Caroline is straddling Jeremy's hips, her lips plastered to his and the next she's breaking the kiss and sitting up. Jeremy frowns and sits up as well wrapping his hands around her hips.

"What's wrong, Care?"

Caroline exhales as she rests her hands on his exposed chest, trying to ignore the feel of him beneath her fingers. "I'm not sure I can do this. Sleep with you." She adds when Jeremy looks at her in confusion.

"I know it's not a lack of attraction. Because the way you kiss me, the way you look at me, the way you touch me all tell me you're attracted to me."

Caroline hisses in pleasure when his erection makes contact with her center.

"You're right; I'm incredibly attracted to you." She admits as he tightens his hold on her.

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't know how about the fact that you're my best friend's brother and up until recently you were in love with my other best friend." She hops off his lap to pace the floor of her bedroom.

"Okay, first of all," Jeremy holds up his index finger. "Me and Bonnie have been broken up for like a year now. We're over each other. She's dating Aidan now and we all know that will be over once she and Stefan finally stop living in denial and admit they are in love with each other." The two share a smile as they think of Bonnie and Stefan's steadily growing relationship.

Holding up a second finger, he continues on with his point. "And second, Elena doesn't care that we're dating, she said as much and even if she did it would be none of her business." Jeremy moves closer to her and captures her chin in his hand. "So what's the real problem, Care?"

"I'm scared…. You're the first guy since Tyler that I've really liked."

"Are you telling me you're not over Tyler?"

"No, I'm over him and I'm happy he has Asha; she's amazing." She hadn't known what to think when Tyler returned from New Orleans with the woman, but she ended up liking the other woman instantly.

"Obviously I've dated other guys, had intimate relationships, but I always went into them knowing they weren't going anywhere. This thing with you is different. I don't want things to go wrong and I'm scared that is what will happen once we take that step." She bites her lip when he strokes her face with his fingers and a spark flows through her body.

"What are you saying?" He asks his face only a few inches away from hers.

Despite the arousal she feels from his presence, she says. "I need some time."

"If you want to wait, I'm okay with that."

"Really?" She raises an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah, you're worth waiting for." He grins at her, a wicked smile appearing on his lips. "Besides when we finally take that step, I want you to be sure and ready for what's to come." He leans in and gently presses his lips to hers.

"Thank you for understanding," She returns his smile when he pulls back. "So … since we're not having sex, what should we do?"

"Well we did have a date planned, so I say we do that."

"Okay." Caroline steps out of his arms and pulls her shirt over her head.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Jeremy asks as his girlfriend slips out of her jeans.

"I'm getting changed."

"I guess I'll head downstairs."

"Why it's not like we haven't already seen each other naked." She points out thinking of an incident last year where they had been required to strip down in front of each other. Though she had been in a relationship with someone else at the time, that had been the moment she had to admit that Elena's little brother wasn't so little anymore.

"True, but we weren't together at the time and the possibility of us sleeping together was slim to none." He feels his body react to her nearly naked body and groans. "You're killing me here." He turns away from her to get himself together.

"Sorry" She laughs before moving to the closet and taking a dress off a hanger.

* * *

Bonnie and Stefan sit on the couch watching a slasher film. Stefan has arm wrapped around Bonnie's shoulder as they watch the film unfold. When the villain pops out unexpectedly and stabs one of the main characters, Bonnie jumps up in surprise and buries her head into Stefan's chest.

"You face vampires, demons, and a host of other terrifying real life things on a regular basis, but this scares you?" Stefan teases. Truthfully, Stefan loves watching these types of movies with Bonnie because he loves it when she jumps into his arms whenever something unexpected happens.

"Shut up." She playfully slaps his shoulder, but she continues to rest her head against his chest

"I'm just saying it's kind of funny." He grins when she narrows his eyes at him.

"Well facing vampires is completely different than watching a regular maniac chase around unsuspecting people."

"If you say so."

"This coming from the guy who points out flaws and inaccuracies in vampire movies." She raises an eyebrow at him.

"You have a point." He concedes as she wraps an arm around his waist.

Before long the movie is over and the two stay wrapped in his other's arms for while. This lasts until they both realize that if they continue sitting together, it will be all that much harder for them to separate.

"I should go and get some rest I'm a little tired." Stefan slowly pulls away from Bonnie and stands up.

"And I'll go put this stuff away." Bonnie glances at the empty bowls on the table and stands up as well.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He leans down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Okay." She nods ignoring the butterflies she suddenly feels in her stomach.

"Remember we're having a real movie night tomorrow." Stefan reminds her of the movie nights they have every other week. Usually they trade off who gets to the choose movies they watch and tomorrow is his turn.

"I'll be there." She smiles at him one more time before her focus shifts back to cleaning, not realizing that Stefan is still staring at her.

* * *

Elena watches from the top of the stairs as Stefan observes Bonnie's every move in the living room. It's something that has been a recurring theme over the past year. She admits that she had been a bit shocked when she first realized Stefan was growing closer to Bonnie, but once she processed things it made a lot of sense. And that is why she and the others have a pool going for when their friends will finally come to their senses and admit they have feelings for each other.

Friend.

In the past, whenever she claimed she and Stefan were friends it had been a lie, there had been way too much baggage for it to be a possibility. Even after Damon left town, it took awhile for them to become actual friends, but they finally managed with some work. That's why Elena has no problem approaching the subject of Stefan being in love with her best friend.

"Are you sure you're the former Ripper of Monterey? The same ripper who was a lady killer both figuratively and literally… because this is just pathetic." She whispers when she gets to the bottom of the steps.

"What do you mean?" Stefan jumps slightly; his attention so focused on Bonnie that he hadn't heard the brunette vampire behind him.

"Anyone with eyes can see that you're in love with her." She glances at Bonnie who is cleaning up the food and snacks from the coffee table.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan tries to play dumb, not wanting to get into his feelings for the tiny witch.

"Stefan, you came here just so she could patch you up even though your injuries heal on their own. We both know getting that little bit of attention from her when she heals you has become one of the highlights of your day." She doesn't point out that Bonnie allows it and seems to look forward to it just as much as Stefan. She knows Stefan wouldn't believe her anyway. "Not to mention, you're here all the time hanging out with her and when you're not here it's usually because she's at the boardinghouse with you."

Elena takes a glance at Stefan and rolls her eyes when she sees the look of feigned cluelessness. "I see the way you look at her so don't play dumb with me."

"Okay, fine, you're right I'm in love with her." Stefan sighs in resignation.

"Now that we've got that established, why the hell haven't you told her how you feel?"

In the background, they both hear a knock on a door and watch as Bonnie goes to open it.

"That's why." He nods his head at Bonnie who lets Aidan inside the house. "She's happy with him and he's a good guy. That's all I want for her even if it's not with me."

"Okay I get that and even find it admirable to an extent, but she was single for months before Aidan came into the picture and you still never made a move. So what gives?"

"After everything I've done to her, all the pain I've caused her in the past, I think she deserves better than me." He looks away from Bonnie and Aidan sadly.

"Shouldn't Bonnie be the one deciding whether or not you're worthy?" Elena raises a brow, wondering how Stefan could be so blind about Bonnie's feelings.

"Look Bonnie's obviously in love with him, not me. So I'm not going to be selfish and bring up my feelings for her." He looks at Bonnie again and his gut clenches painfully when she laughs at something Aidan says. Suddenly he has to get out of there. "I think I'm gonna head out on another patrol, take out some evil vampires." He says as he heads toward the back door.

"But you just came back from one." Elena's brow furrows.

Stefan stops and turns back to face Elena and frowns. "I need to clear my head."

"Well I'll go with you and instead of putting yourself in potential danger for the second time today, we're going to have lunch and talk."

"What about Matt?"

"Matt's asleep upstairs and we'll only be gone a couple of hours." Elena explains. Plus she needs some time to distract herself from Matt's attitude as of late. Despite their talk, she knows something is still up with him, but he's just not confiding in her about her it. Until he does she knows they can't move forward. So for now she'll distract herself by trying to convince Stefan to admit to Bonnie how he feels.

"Come on Stefan, you need to talk about this."

"You're not letting this go are you?"

"Nope." She grins at him. "You're just lucky Caroline is with Jeremy right now otherwise she'd be right here with me trying to talk some sense into you."

"My lucky day." He says sarcastically, despite knowing Elena is right. Caroline has been even more persistent when it comes to him admitting his feelings for Bonnie and if she were here right now it would be impossible for him to avoid talking about it. "Fine, we'll have lunch, but I'm choosing the place."

"I just have to leave Matt a note and then we'll go." She pushes past him to go upstairs.

Minutes later, she's back and they are on their way to the restaurant Stefan picked.

* * *

"I wasn't expecting you, thought you'd be heading to Boston to visit your friends." Bonnie furrows her brow as she and Aidan take a seat on the couch.

"I am, but I wanted to see before I left." He grins at her.

Bonnie smiles as Aidan wraps an arm around her.

* * *

Hunter stands in front of Asha's place as he eagerly waits to be let inside. After working for days, the love spell he made for Asha is finally done. Now all he has to do is unleash the spell and then she will be putty in his arms. The door opens and the smile that was previously on his face fades when he sees Bonnie standing there instead of Asha. From the look on her face, it's obvious that she feels the exact same way.

"Can I help you?" Bonnie sighs as rests a hand on the door. She doesn't know exactly what it is about Hunter that she dislikes. Well that's not exactly true; she thinks he's an egotistical asshole with entitlement issues. Not exactly all that unusual considering some of her past interactions with Klaus and Damon, but she could handle them for the most part. And sometimes it was even fun to banter with them. It's much different with Hunter.

There is something else about Hunter that is unsettling and puts on her edge. She hasn't said much to Asha because she knows the other woman won't believe her and she can't entirely blame her because the bad feeling she has about him is not something she can pinpoint. Not to mention he was the first supernatural person that Asha felt she could trust. It's only natural that she still feels connected to him. Even if he is a jerk.

"I need to talk to Asha." He tries to push past Bonnie, only to be pushed back by an invisible force. He fucking hates it when she shows off with her powers, especially since Asha's starting to pick up this particular bad habit. There's nothing worse than a witch who doesn't know her place.

"You don't get to walk into my house like you own it." Bonnie glares at the pale blonde, irritation obvious in her eyes. This is exactly what she's talking about when it comes to him being entitled.

"Are you always so rude to your guests?"

"Only when I can't stand them." She gives him a fake smile.

Hunter's eyes briefly flicker with rage and he feels the urge to hit her when they are interrupted by male voice.

"Is there a problem?" Aidan stands behind Bonnie in a threatening position. He's only met the man once, but that one time was enough for Aidan to know he doesn't like the man.

"I'm fine, him I'm not sure about."

Hunter looks coldly at Aidan, but says nothing knowing even though he would love to stake him. Bonnie's another one that goes for good looks when there are perfectly nice guys like him she should be going for. Not that he would go there himself. Sure she's hot, but she's way more powerful than him and she knows it. He would never be able to curb her magic and use it to his advantage.

Shaking his head out of those thoughts, he lets out a long sigh and is preparing to feign politeness so Bonnie will let him in when he hears the dog clomping down the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler growls when he spots Hunter standing in the doorway.

"Like I told this one" He points at Bonnie who rolls her eyes in response. "I need to see Asha, not that it's any of your business."

"Well, we have plans so you'll have to find someone else to bother."

"What's wrong, jealous of the relationship we have? That I'll always have a part of her that you will never be able to understand? Maybe you should move on and let Asha be with someone that's worthy." He grins smugly knowing the words will rile the dog up.

"Maybe I should bash your face in." Tyler snarls angrily and grabs Hunter by the collar, pulling him into the house.

Aidan raises an eyebrow in surprise, but does nothing to stop him. As far as he's concerned if the blonde man gets knocked out it's his own fault.

"Ty, stop!" She shouts before lowering her voice so only Tyler can hear her. "You know this is exactly what he wants from you. Don't take the bait."

"I can't help it, he's a tool and I don't like him. Maybe this will get Asha to see it."

"I know that and I agree with you, but this won't work out in your favor. We just have to hope that she will eventually see it on her own." She grabs onto his arm. "Let him go."

"You're right." The hybrid lets out a long sigh and lets go of Hunter's collar.

"Well look at that, maybe you aren't as dumb as thought." Hunter grins smugly, purposely baiting Tyler.

Before anyone can say anything else they hear the sound of high heels clicking on the stairs which ends the tension in the room. Bonnie looks up at the top of the stairs and smiles before she grabs Aidan and moves back into the living room.

"I'm ready, Tyler."

Tyler turns at the sound of Asha's voice and becomes enchanted with her immediately. She's wearing a pink dress that accentuates her curves and sends shockwaves to his heart and his groin. She had sent him downstairs so she could get ready for their night out. He hadn't wanted to leave, but now he's glad he did because he wouldn't have gotten to see the full picture like he is right now.

"You look amazing." He compliments his voice full of awe.

"Thank you." She blushes slightly at his compliment.

"Asha I need to talk you." Hunter interrupts the moment.

"Tyler and I are supposed to be going out on a date. Sorry Hunter, whatever it is will have to wait until tomorrow." She grabs Tyler's hand.

He starts to protest, but sees the determined look on her face and realizes that if he does he'll only rouse her suspicion. So he nods his agreement instead."Can I at least use the bathroom before I go?"

"Sure, it's right down the hall." She points toward the end of the hallway.

Hunter nods and quickly makes his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"You're not gonna let us go on our date until he leaves are you?" Asha asks when Tyler makes no move to leave.

"Nope." This may not be his place, but he sure as hell doesn't want the bastard walking around and screwing with any of his friends' things.

Asha can only shake her head when Tyler folds his arms across his chest and glares down the hall.

* * *

Once he's closed off in the bathroom, Hunter begins to recite the spell he's been working on that will finally make Asha his. He had hoped to get her alone in order to do it, but he supposes doing it from a few feet away will be fine. The spell won't work immediately so he'll have time to get his place set up for when Asha shows up. He wishes he could see the look on the dog's face when she dumps and him and professes her love for Hunter. But at least he'll have Asha.

After a few more moments, Hunter finally finishes reciting the spell and stiffens when a burst of energy flows through the air, immediately traveling and to its intended target. He sports a smug smile as he exits the bathroom and says goodbye to Asha. It won't be long before he and Asha are making love in his bed without a care in the world.

He's so focused on what will happen latter on, he doesn't realize the energy that was supposed to go into Asha also goes into everyone that is currently inside the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie raises an eyebrow as Matt rushes out of the door, leaving her and Aidan alone in the house. Asha, Tyler, Jeremy, and Caroline left not too long ago so they could head to their dates, but she hadn't been expecting Matt to leave as well. She wonders what that's about. She jumps slightly when Aidan touches her hand and when she turns to face him she sees the apologetic look on his face.

"You have to leave right?"

"Yeah." He confirms with a nod. "The last thing I want to do is leave you, but if I want to get to Boston in a reasonable amount of time I have to get moving."

"It's alright really; I hope you have fun with your friends." She grabs his hand and squeezes it. "I'll see you when you get back." She smiles when Aidan presses a kiss to her lips before pulling back and walking out of the door.

Bonnie closes the door behind Aidan and is on her way to the living room when she feels a burst of energy flow through her body. Suddenly, her mind goes to Stefan and how much she loves him. Why has she been hiding her feelings form him when he's right there. Didn't she say after she was resurrected that she would stop wasting time?

That is why she decides that she should definitely tell him how she feels. A smile appears on her face when she realizes just how she can show him how to do that. Eager, she rushes up the stairs, excited to make her move.

* * *

Stefan pulls into the parking lot of the restaurant he picked and immediately senses the presence of several vampires. He looks around and sees a group of them sitting in a dark SUV. The New York license plate suggests they aren't from Mystic Falls. Knowing it's unusual for a large group of vampires to travel to Mystic Falls of all places he makes a note of them just in case he has to take care of them later, but otherwise says nothing since they haven't actually done anything wrong.

Elena is surprised when they get out of the car and she realizes the restaurant Stefan picked is actually a diner. She figured he would pick a sports bar or something similar. Getting over her surprise, she follows Stefan inside and they quickly look for a place to sit.

"Hey, Stefan. No Bonnie today?" Anita, one of the waitresses asks as soon he and Elena take a seat in one of the booths.

"No she has other plans tonight." Stefan smiles at the older woman that he and Bonnie have gotten to know over the last year.

"Well she wouldn't have other plans if you told her how you feel." Anita admonishes Stefan. Over the last year, Stefan has come into the diner with Bonnie and it's clear to everyone that the two are in love with each other. Yet they insist on pretending otherwise for some reason. It's gotten to the point where she and the other members of the wait staff have started a pool for when they finally get together.

"Not you too, I'm already getting that from this one." He glances at Elena who shrugs unrepentantly.

"You know I would stop hounding you if you told Bonnie how you feel." Elena grins smugly at him, causing Stefan look away from the two women.

Inwardly, Anita exhales in relief, happy that the woman he came in with is only a friend and also seems to realize where Stefan's heart lies. After a brief conversation she takes their orders and heads to the kitchen to put the order in.

"So I take it you come here with Bonnie a lot if the waitresses know you two by name and they managed to figure out that you're into her."

"Yeah they have amazing food." He shrugs. What he doesn't say is that he mostly likes coming here with Bonnie because he loves watching her dig into the food. It's also nice to talk to her. He doesn't know how many times they've sat in this diner talking to each other. Though he's come here before with Caroline and Jeremy before, it's his times with Bonnie that are special to him.

"Sure." Elena nods but doesn't believe him in the least. She knows it's about much more than food for him.

* * *

Asha watches happily as another one of her spells is successful. She had been out on a date with Tyler when she suddenly got the urge to do some magic and she immediately left her date and headed to the park to do so. Now after what has to be hundredth spell tonight she doesn't know why she was so afraid before.

She's so focused on the spells she doesn't notice the few drops of blood dripping from her nose.

* * *

Matt parks into parking lot of diner he knows Stefan and Elena are currently in. After his nap, he'd woken up to find Elena gone and a note from his girlfriend. In note she said that she and Stefan went to lunch in hopes of talking into admitting his feelings to Bonnie. He'd known immediately where they went since he's been there with him and Bonnie before. So he decided to drive up there in hopes of getting Elena or Stefan to turn him.

He narrows his eyes when spots a group of vampires in an SUV. Maybe this is his chance to prove his worth. If he's going to be with Elena he needs to be proactive and what better way to do that than to take out this group of vampires on his own.

Calmly he digs into his glove compartment, pulls out the stake he keeps there in case of an emergency and climbs out of his car.

* * *

 

One minute Jeremy's in his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist so he can get dressed for his date with Caroline and a next a surge of lust is flowing through his body. All he can think about is seeing his beautiful girlfriend. So without thinking, he rushes out of his room and heads downstairs where Caroline is waiting.

He cock grows hard the moment he sees her and when their eyes meet, he can tell that she's feeling just as aroused as he is.

Caroline sucks in a breath when Jeremy stalks over to her, his hair slightly damp and his towel hanging down low on his hips. What the hell had she been thinking when she told him she wanted to take things slow? It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now all she can think about is fucking him until they are both sated. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asks when he's only a few inches away from her.

"I'm not sure, what exactly are you thinking?" Jeremy grins wickedly as his hands span her waist.

"I'm thinking we should take our relationship to the next level." She licks her lips and rips the towel off of him before pushing him down on the couch.

Jeremy watches intently as she slips out of her panties and climbs onto his lap. He grunts happily when she slides down on his cock, squeezing him tightly. She starts to move and soon the two are lost in bliss.

* * *

"So I got the feeling that something was bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?" Stefan asks Elena after the Anita places their food on the table and walks away.

"Matt's been acting weird lately, a little distant." She says in between bites of her burger.

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"I tired, I asked him about it today and he admitted that he's feeling insecure about how strong our relationship is. He actually suggested that you or Damon would be better for me."

"But we don't feel that way about each anymore." Stefan frowns in confusion. It's weird for so long he had been in love with her, but now that he's fallen in love with Bonnie it seems like a lifetime ago.

"That's what I told him, but he's somehow gotten it into his head that I should be with someone supernatural. And now he's talking about being turned."

"He's always been adamant about staying human, what would change that now."

"I think he feels like he can't protect me without being supernatural."

"That's stupid. He managed to take out Finn and he's helped me patrol a few times. He can handle himself. Plus look at Caroline and Jeremy; they seem to be okay with human/vampire thing."

"I have to admit I was a little surprised since he had trouble dealing with Bonnie being a witch, but you're right Caroline being more powerful than him doesn't seem to bother him."

"Maybe it will help if I talk to Matt, make him see that he's wrong about needing to be turned." Stefan suggests when it becomes clear Elena's still upset about the situation.

"Thanks." She smiles at Stefan gratefully.

A half hour later they've finished their meal and Anita has placed their check on the table. Stefan starts to reach for it when Elena stops him.

"No," She shakes her head. "I was the one to invite you so I'll take care of it." She digs into her purse and pulls out enough money to pay for their meal and a tip for Anita. "Besides you should be spending your money on Bonnie." She grins when he rolls his eyes and she is expecting him to say something in response when he takes a look out of the window behind her.

"What is it?" Elena asks when Stefan starts to frown.

"Uh I'm pretty sure Matt is out there and it looks like he's trying to take out the group vampires that were in that SUV when we pulled in.

"Oh my god!" She exclaims worriedly as she and Stefan jump up and rush outside.

"Matt what are you doing?" Elena gasps when she sees her boyfriend holding a stake to a vampire's chest.

"Showing you that I can take care of you."He gets out between grunts. "That just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm not enough for you."

"Matt I've never thought you weren't enough for me. And you can protect me just fine without attacking a group of vampires that could easily kill you." She says calmly in hopes that he'll put the stake down.

He doesn't lower the stake, but he does meet her gaze and while he's distracted, Stefan manages to remove the stake from his grasp and push him away from the vampire. Turning to the vampire. "You could have easily gotten out of this or had one of your friends help." He glances at the four other vampires standing behind them before meeting the other man's gaze. "Why didn't you?"

"That's not our style. We protect humans from our kind, not kill them. Even when they are trying to kill us." The vampire in question says quietly. "We've been trying to talk him out of it instead."

"I'm sorry about this, he's not himself. I'm not sure what's going on exactly, but this isn't like him at all." Stefan explains surprised by the compassion he sees in the other man's eyes.

The group of vampire nod in understanding, knowing they've gone through similar situations themselves.

"But now that he's drawn so much attention you might want to get out of here." Stefan suggests smoothly when he sees the small crowd of people staring at them from inside the diner.

"Right." The vampire nods and the other vampires head to their car. "We left New York because we thought we could do good someplace else. That's why we were sitting in the car; we wanted to see how people interacted in this town. But I'm starting to wonder if we should rethink settling here."

"I wouldn't say that, my friends and I could always use more help protecting the people of this town" Stefan smiles.

"We'll keep that in mind." The vampire nods and climbs into the driver's seat, quickly pulling out of the parking lot.

"Why did you let him go?" Matt growls when the car drives off. "I was hoping one of them would turn me. Then I'll be enough for you."

"I don't care about that. I love you human or not." She tries to soothe him, but she can tell what she's saying isn't really making an impact.

"No you don't, you can't. How can you when you've been with two powerful vampires?" His voice grows more frantic as he goes on.

Realizing that if they stay any longer they'll cause an even bigger scene, Stefan discreetly knocks Matt out and carries him to his car. "I'll take him to the boardinghouse." Stefan calls out to Elena as he gets into the driver's seat.

Elena nods and rushes to Matt's truck to follow him.

* * *

The door to their apartment opens and Sally sees Aidan walk through with a strange look on his face. "Aidan are you ready to go? We have to leave now if we want to be in Boston before it gets too late."

"We're not going." Aidan shakes his head and continues walking toward Sally. "We need to talk."

"What's this about, Aidan?" She furrows her brow in confusion at the serious tone of Aidan's voice.

"About how much I love you. I love you so much and I can't believe I didn't see it sooner." Aidan eyes are intense as he reveals his feelings for his long time friend. He had been on his way to pick Sally up when it suddenly occurred to him that he stop hiding his true feelings for his friend. "I wish I could touch you." Aidan's hand hovers over Sally's face, but frowns when he only feels air.

"Aidan don't do this, think about Bonnie. You really care about her." She's the first girl he's gotten serious about in a while and she doesn't want him to ruin that for something that can never be.

"I like Bonnie a lot, but she's not you. I can't keep lying to myself anymore. I love you Sally and I have for a while now."

"I love you too, but you know we can't do this. We can't even touch." Sally protests, tears rolling down her face. "You should be with someone that can actually touch you."

"Then I'll kill myself so we can be together." He picks up a stake and holds it to his chest.

"Don't do this, Aidan!" Her eyes widen as she realizes what Aidan has planned.

"No, Aidan if you do that you'll be gone! You'll disappear for good. We won't get to be together. Please don't this!" She tries in vain to stop him, but he shakes his head and pulls the stake back to stab himself.

Seeing no other option, Sally jumps into Aidan's body, drops the stake, and quickly knocks him out. The moment he starts to fall to the ground, she jumps back out and frowns and stares at his unconscious form.

She would be lying if said she didn't always want to hear those words from Aidan, but she always knew a relationship between them would be impossible. And then there's his suicide attempt, he's always known that killing himself would be the end of him for good, but right now he's acting like he's not aware of those particular consequences.

He's acting very irrational and usually even at his worst he'll listen to what she has to say. This time he didn't and she has no idea why.

* * *

After getting Matt in one of the empty bedrooms, Stefan and Elena head to the living room to discuss what might have happened to cause Matt's strange behavior.

"Oh my god!" Elena gasps in surprise when she walks into the living room and Jeremy completely naked on the couch while Caroline straddles his hips with her dress pushed up to her waist. On the floor is a towel and It's obvious from the sounds of pleasure and their movements that they are having sex.

"Definitely wasn't expecting to come home to this." Stefan says with some amusement.

"This is not funny." She glances at Stefan in disbelief.

"It's a little funny." His grin widens.

"That's only because you're not related to one of them."

"You have a point." He admits with a sheepish look.

"Um, can we get a little privacy here?" Jeremy pulls away from Caroline's mouth and glances at Elena and Stefan in annoyance.

"Privacy? You're seriously asking for privacy? I'm pretty sure that's what a bedroom is for! I mean I understand being in the mood and having urgency, but anyone can and did walk in." She takes a chance and glances at them, hoping that they've separated. "You two are having sex right now aren't you?"

"Of course we are," Jeremy and Caroline both groan together and continue moving against each other.

"Well I think it's safe to say whatever is going on with Matt is going on with them too." Stefan raises an eyebrow and averts his gaze away from the couple.

"I'm gonna go try and get a hold of Asha and Tyler. Can you do something about this?" Elena doesn't wait for his answer as she spins on her heel and immediately exits the room, shock and mortification all over her face.

"Guys?" He yells out trying to get Caroline and Jeremy's attention. It doesn't work and two continue to move against each other. "Don't you think it would be better for you to take things to the bedroom?" Still nothing. "It would be a new place to explore."

"He's right you know." Caroline gasps against his lips. "It would be nice to try a bed."

"Okay," Jeremy's thrusts start to slow down and the two separate.

Before Stefan can even blink, the two are halfway up the stairs, making it clear that Caroline used her vampire speed to get them there faster.

"Are they gone now?" Elena pokes her head in the room cautiously a few minutes later.

"I got them to go upstairs to Jeremy's bedroom; I think they'll stay occupied for awhile."

"Gross." She shudders before changing the subject. "I got no answer from Tyler or Asha, but Asha did mention where she and Tyler were supposed to be going earlier so maybe I'll check there."

"I'm going to see if Bonnie knows anything. Make sure she's okay." Stefan pulls out his keys and takes a step toward the door.

"Wait, wouldn't it be easier to just call her, she may not even be… you're not even listening to me." She trails off when Stefan continues to walk away. Despite the situation, Elena lets out a laugh at how whipped Stefan is when it comes to Bonnie these days.

After a brief moment of humor, Elena focuses her attention back on the others and rushes out of the door as well.

* * *

Tyler pounds angrily on Hunter's door, anxiously waiting for him to. He had been on a date with Asha when he suddenly occurred to him that killing the bastard would solve all their problems. Why the hell should he sit back and watch the man treat Asha like a prize to won and insult his friends? He shouldn't and that's why he's here so he can take care of him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hunter frowns when he realizes it's the dog standing there instead of Asha like he had hoped.

Tyler says nothing instead balls up a fist and punches Hunter hard in the face, causing the other man to fall to the ground.

Hunter stands up, slightly surprised by the attack, but realizes that the spell must have affected him too. Not exactly what he had planned, but it does give him an excuse to kill the dog and come out looking like a good guy. He'll just tell them that Tyler attacked him and he had to defend himself.

When Tyler lunges at him again, Hunter is ready and uses his powers to knock Tyler on his ass. "Bring it on you filthy dog." He wipes the blood away from his face and grins coldly at him.

Furious, Tyler leaps up, his eyes change into their supernatural visage and flashes over to Hunter intending on taking the bastard out once and for all.

* * *

"Bonnie! Are you here?" Stefan asks when he walks through the door. He gets no response, but he knows she's here. He can sense her presence. He is just about to look around the house when he spots Bonnie coming down the staircase, wearing a black trench coat.

His brow furrows when she saunters over to him, a strange look on her face.

"Stefan, I was just coming by to see you. I needed to talk to you about something." Bonnie's gaze travels from his chiseled face to his muscular torso before stopping at his denim covered crotch.

"Did you change your mind about the movie night or something?" That's the only reason he can think of since he figured she would be with Aidan tonight.

"No I didn't change my mind about that. I changed my mind about something else though. I've been keeping this to myself for too long. But now I'm gonna start being honest about what I want."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm sick of hiding how I really feel. I can talk to you about everything else so I should be able to talk about this. So from now on I'm admitting what I want." Slowly, Bonnie unbuttons her trench coat as well as the belt. "And what I want is…you."

Stefan watches mesmerized as Bonnie lets her trench coat drop to the floor and realizes that she only has a black lacy bra and panty set underneath. His eyes slowly trail down her body, taking in her perky breasts that would fit perfectly in his hands, her flat stomach that he wants to kiss, her center where he can smell her arousal and finally her legs that he would love to open.

Bonnie grins when she sees the dazed look on Stefan's face, before gliding over to him and pushing him against a small table so she's standing between his legs.

When Stefan finally comes out of his haze and meets her eyes again, he realizes she's only inches away from him, her green eyes hungry with lust. Before he can react she's pulling him into a passionate kiss and shoving her tongue inside his mouth.

For a while Stefan gives in, loving the way her lips feel against his. He'd known kissing her would be amazing. That it would be better than any kiss he's had before. He's dreamt of this for over a year now. He's watched her with Jeremy and now Aidan unable to make his dream come true. So he takes the time to savor her taste, the warmth her body gives off as she continues to press herself against him.

Bonnie lets out a squeak when Stefan suddenly stands up straight and lifts her into his arms. Without breaking their kiss he walks them over to the couch and sits down, Bonnie straddling him.

Bonnie breaks the kiss to pull Stefan's shirt over his head, drooling the moment she sees his naked chest. He looks even better up close like this and suddenly she has the urge to rub her hands across it. She trails a finger up his torso, to play with his nipple. It hardens and she lets out a moan when Stefan grinds his erection against her.

Stefan's eyes roll in the back of his head when Bonnie moves down and presses her lips to his chest.

She gasps when Stefan pulls her away from his chest and starts to devour her mouth with his. With each second that passes the heat between them rises and the closer they get to nirvana. All Stefan has to do is pull down his pants and rip off her black panties and they could be easily joined together.

All of that comes crashing down however when he remembers Aidan. After what happened with Jeremy the first time they dated, he knows Bonnie would never do the same thing to someone else. Leading him to believe that whatever happened to the others must have happened to Bonnie as well.

This is torture for him. The woman he loves is in his lap, looking amazing and ready for him to make love to her. The only problem is she's not herself.

"Bonnie, wait…. I can't." He pulls away from her lips, despite every part of his body screaming in protest.

"Really?" Bonnie glances down at the hard bulge in his pants before meeting his gaze pointedly. "Are you saying don't want me…" She rubs herself against his crotch. "…because your friend down there obviously disagrees." She smiles seductively as she reaches down to unbutton his jeans.

"No… I _definitely_ want you…" Stefan keeps her from unzipping his pants by grabbing her hands and pulling them away from the lower half his body. "…and if you were saying this under normal circumstances I would gladly take you up on your offer, but you're not yourself right now. I can't take advantage of you that way. Something's not right with you and the others. We need to figure out what's going on with everyone."

"Okay, I understand" She nods and climbs out of his lap.

"Good." Stefan smiles in relief as he stands up as well. Now they just have to work to get everyone back to normal. "So I was thinking we would try to figure out—"

"Get out." Bonnie interrupts him with a glare before tossing him his shirt. "I told you I'm all about doing what I feel and if you're not into it you can go."

"Bonnie." He tries to take a step toward her, but is suddenly thrown backward. When he looks up he realizes that he is standing outside, making it obvious that Bonnie used her powers to throw him out.

The slider door shuts in his face and Stefan watches dejectedly as Bonnie walks away from the glass still only in her underwear.

"I have got to find a way to fix this." Stefan lets out a long sigh, his erection pulsing painfully in his jeans.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena jumps out of her car and rushes into the park, looking frantically for Asha and Tyler. She remembers Asha mentioning that they had planned on coming to the park before they went to dinner and she only hopes that the couple is still here. As she gets further into the park, she spots Asha in the midst of doing a spell.

"Asha?" She cautiously approaches her friend, knowing how dangerous it can be to startle a witch.

"Hey, Elena." She smiles at the brunette vampire.

"You're bleeding." Elena gasps when she sees the blood covering her face and dress. It's obvious that she's been over doing it with the spells, something that's very dangerous when it comes to witches. Making her decision, Elena grabs Asha's hands and looks into her eyes. "Hey, look at me." Her voice is soft as she tries to get the witch's attention. "We need to get you out of here and get you cleaned up."

"It's just a little blood, I'll clean up later. Right now I need to get back to this spell." She shakes Elena's hands off her and turns away from her, obviously intending on continuing the spell. However before she can do so, she feels a slight pain in her head and then there's only darkness.

Elena frowns as Asha falls into her arms. Using her strength to knock her friend out was the last thing she wanted to do, but she knows if she hadn't Asha would have ended up overexerting herself. Now she just has to get her to the boardinghouse and figure out what's going on with everyone.

* * *

Matt wakes ups and is surprised to find himself in a room he doesn't recognize. It's not his room in the apartment he shares with Tyler nor is it Elena's bedroom that he's spent so much time lately. Based on the furniture he can only assume he's at the boardinghouse and that's when he remembers what happened. He'd been trying to kill those vampires and get one of them turn him when Elena and Stefan showed up and the latter of the two knocked him out.

A look at his watch tells him that that was two hours ago, which means he's already lost some time. All he can think of is proving to Elena that he can take care of her and he knows that becoming a vampire is the way to do it.

Quickly, he leaps out of bed and heads to the door only to frown when he realizes that he's been locked in. Still it doesn't stop him from trying to get it open. When that doesn't work he glances around the room, hoping to see something that will help him, but based on how bare the room is, he knows that's unlikely.

He's wondering whether or not he should climb out of the window when he hears what sounds like two people having sex.

"Oh fuck, Caroline."

He hears Jeremy groan and briefly wonders when they decided to take the plunge before focusing on getting out of this room. Matt lets out a long breath and starts pounding on the wall and yelling, hoping to get their attention.

* * *

Jeremy spreads Caroline's legs open and lowers his mouth to her mound. Immediately, she thrusts her hips against his face, moaning as he drags his tongue across her slit. When he shoves it inside of her and starts devouring her all she can think is how she should have agreed to doing this sooner. Who would have thought that Jeremy Gilbert would be the best sex of her life.

He continues his feast on her, opening his mouth wider when a flood of arousal gushes out of her. He grunts when her thighs tighten around his shoulders, trapping him between her legs. Jeremy grins slightly, thinking that being trapped here is one of the highlights of his life. He grinds his cock into the bed, loving how hard this act has made him and he uses his lips and tongue lap at her folds, causing her to writhe in bliss.

Caroline's hips shoot off the bed as she goes over the edge, coming all over the bottom half of his face. She comes down from her high and is both surprised and pleased to find Jeremy still devouring her, quickly building up her arousal again. Needing more than his mouth, she grabs him by the hair and pulls him to her mouth, kissing him fiercely before rolling him on to his back.

His eyes blaze as she climbs on top of him and sinks down on his cock. She starts to ride him and he grabs her hips as she bounces up and down on him. He groans when her face changes and her movements become more frantic as though she's riding a bull. Moisture floods his cock and he when he moves his hand between their bodies to stroke her clit, he marvels at how wet she is.

"Come on Jer, don't stop." She moans as his hand rubs the nub faster and harder. He does this a few more times and then she's coming hard and fast around him. Once she's finished she collapses to his chest and starts to press kisses to it. She gasps when he lifts her off his cock and she sees the hungry look in his eyes.

A wicked smirk appears on his face when he turns her around and maneuvers himself behind her. Another gasp falls from her lips when his large hands grip her hips and he rams into her from behind. Caroline feels her fangs elongate and she grips the sheets as he fucks her from behind. When she hears the growls and snarls coming from Jeremy, she shudders at how good they sound.

Jeremy hardens inside of her and wanting her just as tense as he is, grabs a fist full of her hair and pulls on it.

She gasps, turned on by his aggression and starts to push back against him, making him thrust harder inside of her. Their movements cause the bed to creak and she's sure the sounds of their moans fill the boardinghouse.

His mouth flies open when she clenches around him and he reaches around and squeezes her breasts knowing how sensitive they are. Caroline's head thrashes as she grows wetter and wetter, her juices dripping down to his public hair.

He's surprised when she suddenly without warning, grabs one of the hands covering her breasts and bites into his wrist. "Oh fuck, Caroline." He groans as he feels assault of pleasure throughout his body. That feel of her fangs in him is all it takes to push both of them over the edge and they desperately move together until they finally collapse together on the bed.

Though they both should be exhausted since they've been at it for hours now, Caroline quickly realizes that her boyfriend is already to go again, based on the way his cock is poking her in the thigh. "Are you sure you aren't a vampire?" She glances up at him and sees the heated look in his eyes.

"I can assure you that I'm 100 percent human." He presses a lingering kiss to her neck. "You just bring it out of me. Can you blame me for wanting as much of you as possible." He pulls her in for heated kiss.

Their tongues tangle together until Caroline abruptly pulls back causing Jeremy to frown. He tries to pull her in again, but she ignores him. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He nibbles at her neck, his attention on his girlfriend.

"That pounding." Caroline pushes him away again and listens more intently. "I can hear someone yelling."

"Hey, I need some help here!"

"That sounds like Matt." She quickly jumps out of bed and pulls on the robe Jeremy keeps in the room. Jeremy frowns and slips on a pair of boxers before going after her.

* * *

Stefan pulls on his shirt and glances at the door as he attempts to will down his erection. He both loves and hates that he finally got a taste of what he's been dreaming of for a while now. He has to get her to the boardinghouse. Standing up straight, Stefan lightly taps on the glass and waits for Bonnie to come back. A minute later he sees her walking toward the door, fully dressed. He pushes down his slight disappointment and waits for her to open the door.

"Stefan, did you change your mind?" Bonnie looks at him hopefully when she pushes the door open. She had been so angry when he put the brakes on what they were doing, but maybe he's changed his mind.

"I um…"He stutters as she grabs his hand and pulls him inside the door. "I…"

Bonnie giggles, finding how flustered he is amusing. She closes in on him until she's flush against him and that's when she makes her move.

Stefan groans as Bonnie starts to nibble on his neck. "That feels so good." He growls lowly before coming to his senses once again. He has to get her out of here even though that's the last thing he wants to do. "Listen, Bonnie?" He waits until she pulls back to look at him. "I need you to come to the boardinghouse with me."

"But, we're here all by ourselves. No interruptions. We can do whatever we want, wherever we want" She cups his face in her hands and licks his ear. "And I want to…" She pulls him into a frantic kiss.

Stefan eagerly returns the kiss before pulling away with a groan. As the blood rushes to his groin he has to stop himself from pulling her in for more. "Yeah we are alone, but I want you in my bed." He opts for a partial truth. He does want her in his bed, but he would have no problems taking Bonnie here under normal circumstances. Still he continues hoping that she'll come with him. "Your scent all over my bed, I've thought about it so much and I need that to happen. Will you let that happen?"

Bonnie leans in close until she is only a few centimeters away from him. "Okay, but you should know that I'm not keeping my hands to myself." And with that she moves one of her hands down his body and grabs on to his erection, squeezing softly.

He hisses and quickly removes her hand from around him and grabs her hand. "Please don't do that." He pleads with her.

Bonnie only sends him a wicked grin, outright laughing when he pulls her out the door and rushes them to his car.

* * *

Hunter groans as Tyler levels another punch at him causing him to fall to the floor. They've been brawling for awhile now and he's covered in black and blue bruises. Tyler looks a lot better, but only because he has rapid healing abilities. Hunter rubs at his face before leaping up and using his powers on the dog, knocking him to the floor.

"I always knew I was the better man." He glances down at Tyler, grinning when he doesn't get up.

* * *

Stefan grunts when Bonnie pushes him into one of the walls of the boardinghouse and presses her lips to his. The ride over had been torture. Bonnie stayed true to her word and he spent the entire drive avoiding her advances. Something that had been incredibly difficult when he really wanted to give in to them. But with some will power he didn't know he had, he managed to keep his hands off of her.

Even now all he wants to do is lift her in his arms and sink into her wet heat, but he knows he can't. So he lets out a long breath and gently pushes her away."Come with me." He grabs her arm and pulls her with him.

He stops in his tracks when he gets as far as the hallway leading to the bedrooms and he sees a feral Matt standing next to a half dressed Jeremy and Caroline who are clearly planning on getting undressed based on the way they are kissing. He can only assume Matt woke up and started yelling which brought the couple out of Jeremy's room.

"I'm gonna get someone to turn me if it's the last thing I do." Matt snarls when he sees Stefan and Bonnie.

"Not if I have something to say about it." Stefan speeds over to Matt and gently knocks him out for second time before moving to the dresser and pulling out two pairs of handcuffs. He uses one pair and quickly handcuffs Matt to the bed.

Stefan, what's going on?" Bonnie asks when Stefan materializes in front of her again.

"It's what I was trying to tell you earlier…" He stands in front of her and leads her backward toward a steel bar in one corner of the room. He presses a kiss to her forehead before pulling back and looking at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry." His voice is soft as he handcuffs her wrist to the bar.

"Why are you doing this?" Bonnie asks sadly when she realizes what he's done.

"Because I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. This is the only way to keep you safe." He cups her cheek, marveling at how soft her skin is before pulling back. Slowly, he stands up and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Bonnie glances around the room and sees an unconscious Matt before her gaze moves to Jeremy and Caroline. "It's bad enough you tricked me into thinking you wanted me, but did you have to leave me in a room with these two!" She rolls her eyes at a kissing Jeremy and Caroline.

Outside, Stefan walks toward Elena who is carrying an unconscious Asha in her arms. He watches as she lays the witch down on a nearby sofa before meeting him across the room. "Is she okay?" He asks when sees the dried blood on Asha's shirt.

"For now." She reassures him. "I found her in the park performing spell after spell. She didn't even notice the blood dripping from her nose. I had to knock her out to get her to stop and it worked, but we both know that's only a temporary solution. "

"Yeah, we won't be able to keep them subdued for too much longer." He frowns and glances at the door behind him.

"So what happened?" Elena asks when she takes in the splintered door.

"Oh Matt decided to get Caroline to bust down the door. I managed to fix it to keep them all in there, but I don't know how long it will last. Also you should know that Bonnie is under the influence as well."

"How can you be sure?"

"She keeps coming on to me for one thing."Stefan sighs as the last half hour comes to his mind.

Elena rolls her eyes at that, slightly shocked at how blind Stefan is when it comes to Bonnie's feelings for him. "How can you be sure that she didn't just come to the realization that she has feelings for you?"

"She came on to me despite her relationship with Aidan, that's not like her."

"You're right." Elena admits with a nod, knowing she would make sure to end things with Aidan before starting anything with Stefan. "So you have any ideas for why this happened?"

"Well we're both fine, so I can only assume that whatever happened to them must have happened after we left." He pauses when he remembers who else was there before they left earlier. "I just remembered that Aidan was there when we left."

"You're right he was… which means that whatever happened to them…" she glances at the closed bedroom. "…probably happened to him as well." She frowns worriedly.

"I'll go check on him; you stay here with Bonnie and the others."

"While you're gone I'll keep trying to call Tyler. Asha has no idea where he went, but I'm hoping he'll pick up eventually. God this is such a mess."

Stefan pulls his keys out of his pocket and gives her small smile. "Don't worry, we'll fix this."

Elena nods and he rushes out of the room. She sighs as she glances at Asha before opening the door to check on the others.

* * *

Hunter grins cruelly as he looks down at an unconscious Tyler, now all he'll have to do is kill the bastard and then Asha will be all his. He should probably feel bad about this since the dog was obviously affected by the spell, but he doesn't. As far as he's concerned the dog is getting what's coming to him. But before he silences the dog for good he'll have a little fun with the bastard.

* * *

When Elena walks inside the room containing her friends she immediately greeted with a glare from Bonnie while Caroline and Jeremy are two engrossed in each other to notice her presence. She shudders as the two continue to kiss frantically, though she is happy to find they are only kissing. She sees Matt knocked out on the bed and hopes that he doesn't wake up anytime soon because she knows it won't be pretty.

"Elena? Why are you and Stefan doing this?" Bonnie frowns at her friend.

"Bonnie, can you honestly tell me that you all aren't acting a little strange?"

"I'll admit that they might be acting strange." She glances at Matt, Caroline, and Jeremy. "But I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay, then explain why you've spent the last couple of hours coming on to Stefan." Elena raises an eyebrow at her handcuffed friend.

"I'm in love with Stefan. You know that." She looks at Elena as though she's lost her mind.

"Yeah, but you also have a boyfriend and you wouldn't act on your feelings for Stefan without breaking up with him first."

"You may have a point." Bonnie admits reluctantly. "So you think we're under the influence of some kind of spell?"

"Yes." She nods. "Matt wants to be turned so he can prove himself, Caroline and Jeremy can't keep their hands off of each other, you're intent on seducing Stefan, and Asha is about to kill herself using magic."

"She is?" Her worry for Asha quickly overriding her desire for Stefan.

"Yeah and we still have no idea where Tyler is or why this is happening to you all."

"If it's a spell, it has to be a powerful one. Who do we know that has the ability to perform a spell that powerful?"

"Hunter." They both say at the same time.

"Okay so if he did perform a spell, is it possible to override it somehow?"

"Yeah, but since I don't have a close connection to him I doubt I'll be able to tap into the original spell to break it."

"Then we're screwed." Elena frowns.

"Not necessarily" Bonnie shakes her head. "I don't have a close enough connection, but I'm pretty sure Asha does."

* * *

Within twenty minutes Stefan has made it to Aidan's apartment and immediately knocks on the door. He jolts slightly when the door opens on its own. Slowly he walks inside and is surprised when he sees a beautiful girl with curly hair standing a few feet away from the door.

"You must be Stefan." Sally glances at the handsome vampire with the grey eyes. No wonder Aidan seemed a little jealous of him whenever he would mention Bonnie's friend.

"And you must be Sally. Bonnie told me about you. I'm sorry that we we're meeting under these circumstances, but has Aidan been acting strange?

"Yes, actually." She nods as she and Stefan walk further into the room "It's some kind of spell. He came home and was acting so weird. It got so bad that I had to knock him out." She gestures toward Aidan's still form.

He's blinks at unconscious Aidan on the ground. "So I was right." He continues when she gives him a confused look. "Bonnie and a lot of our friends have been acting similarly."

"How come you weren't affected?" Sally looks at him curiously.

"I wasn't there when it happened, but I remembered that Aidan was and thought I would come here to check up on him. Make sure he was okay."

"You're in love with her aren't you?" Sally guesses right away, having seen the look in his eyes when he said Bonnie's name.

"Yes." He admits honestly.

"Why help him?"

"It's the right thing to do and besides Bonnie cares about him so I'm going to try my best to help him." The moment the sentence is out of his mouth, his phone rings.

"Elena, what is it?" He doesn't bother with a greeting, knowing that her reason for calling has to be serious.

"We figured out where Tyler went. He went to see Hunter. I would go there myself, but I don't want to leave the others alone."

Stefan frowns, knowing that if Tyler went to see the blonde man, it wasn't to talk to the witch. "Okay...I'll head over there as soon as I can." He hangs up and turns his attention to Sally. "I need to go, but…"

"I'll be fine." She jumps in to reassure him. "I can handle Aidan just fine."

"Okay." He smiles and rushes out the door.

When he's gone, Sally kneels down, watching Aidan intently.

* * *

Before Hunter can use the stake, it's ripped out of his hand and then he's being lifted in the air and thrown to the ground.

"Stefan?" Hunter looks up at the angry vampire staring down at him. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You do have a habit of playing the superhero these days, surprising considering your history."

"What did you do?"Stefan shouts. "I know what's going on with everyone is because of something you did. And don't even think about lying to me."

"It wasn't intentional. The plan was to get Asha to see we were meant to be together by casting a spell that would make her lose her inhibitions, but obviously the spell affected everyone in the house at time.

"That's disgusting." Stefan narrows his eyes at the man.

"Are you really any different from me, Stefan? I see the way you look at Bonnie. You can't tell me you wouldn't do the same if it meant getting to be with her. We're alike in that respect." Hunter smirks cockily.

"We're nothing alike because all I've ever wanted was Bonnie to be happy even if that's not with me. You on the other hand only care about yourself. That's why you did this spell because you knew Asha would never willingly be with you." He speeds over to Hunter and grabs him by the neck. "You should be glad it didn't work because if it had and Asha ended up sleeping with you. I'd kill you myself."

"What a surprise, a vampire making threats to humans." Hunter grins smugly. "Too bad there's nothing you can do to stop me." He raises his hand to use his powers on Stefan.

"He may not be able to stop you, but I sure as hell can." Bonnie says as she walks into the room causing Stefan and Hunter to turn toward the doorway.

"Bonnie? You're back to normal?" Stefan looks at Bonnie who seems to actually be in control compared to the last time he saw her.

"How the hell did you stop the spell?" Hunter glares at Bonnie. Leave it to her to ruin his plans.

"I didn't actually stop the spell, she did." She looks behind her just as Asha walks into the room.

"Asha?"

"I defended you, even when my friends said you were a bastard. And you do this?" Asha glares at him, something akin to hate in her eyes.

"I love you and I needed you to realize we were meant to be together."

"It was never going to happen and you knew that, that's why you did the spell."

"So I was right you don't want me because of him." He glances at an unconscious Tyler and frowns.

"Not because of him, even if I wasn't with Tyler it would have never happened. I don't love you and now I'm wondering how the hell I could have even liked you as person. You're pathetic."

"So what are you two going to kill me?" He glances between Bonnie and Asha.

"Nope." Bonnie glances at the door before giving him a smug smile. "But I did call the Witches' Council and they agreed that you shouldn't be allowed to roam the public."

"What did you do?" Hunter growls when he sees two older witches walk into the room. It's clear based on their expressions and the way they are dressed that they are from the Witches' Council.

"I'm not letting you go that easily." Hunter tries to reach for Asha.

"Go to hell." Asha punches Hunter and rushes over to an unconscious Tyler. She lightly taps his cheek until he regains consciousness and is rewarded with a huge smile.

"When did you get here?" Tyler smiles up at his girlfriend until the last few hours with Hunter suddenly come back to him. "Oh my god, did I kill him?" He asks as he slowly sits up, worry clenching in his gut. He may have wanted to teach the bastard a lesson, but not like that.

"No, he's alive. But he was about to kill you until Stefan stopped him."

"Good." He exhales in relief. "What's going to happen to him?"

Asha glances across the room where the two witches are leading a handcuffed Hunter out of the room. One of them stops briefly to whisper something to Bonnie.

Across the room, Bonnie steps away from the witch and turns to face Stefan.

"What did she say?" Stefan asks, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"That he'll be locked up for a while and that this wasn't the first time he tried something like this." She glances at Tyler and Asha who are currently hugging. "I'm just glad his plan didn't succeed."

Stefan agrees with nod. "Speaking of the spell, I'm glad to see you back to normal." He smiles at her.

"I'm glad to be back." She returns his smile, but it fades just as quickly when she remembers what happened while she was under the spell. Stefan must be horrified by the way she came onto him.

Stefan sees her frown and assumes she's thinking about Aidan. "I checked on Aidan before I came here, but I'm sure you want to see how he's doing."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you later I guess." She gives him a weak smile before walking out of the room.

Stefan watches her go with sad eyes before turning to check on Asha and Tyler. When he's sure they are okay, he leaves as well.

* * *

Caroline opens the door to her bedroom, flipping the light switch as she walks in, Jeremy right behind her. They've haven't said much of anything since they were brought out of that spell and realized what happened. Needless to say the car ride had been on the awkward side. Now they are completely alone in her bedroom and she has no idea what to say.

Jeremy watches as Caroline glances around the room, obviously unsure what to say. Deciding to bite the bullet, he starts to speak. "I'm sorry Care. I know you wanted to wait and…" He begins his apology only to be cut off.

"No, Jer, I'm glad it happened. I've been allowing my fears to get in the way of our relationship and now I realize how unnecessary it was. What happened earlier was amazing and I don't regret it one bit. Do you regret it?"

"I definitely don't regret it." He shakes his head as his mind goes to earlier when he devoured her with his mouth and cock. He blinks out of those thoughts when he sees the nervous look on her face. "If you don't regret what happened, why do you seem nervous?"

"The couch in the boardinghouse living is not exactly the place I pictured for our first time."

"Yeah, I pictured it going a lot differently." He agrees. "But it will always be special for me and I hope you feel the same." He smiles at her.

His smile is all it takes for her nervousness to go away and then she only has one thing on her mind. "I do feel the same way, but I think we should have a redo." She smiles at him.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm nowhere near done with you." She allows her dress to side down her body before climbing into her bed.

"That's good because I have so much more to give you." Jeremy grins, lifts his shirt over his head and pulls down his pants before sauntering over to her.

* * *

After a shower and a good meal, Tyler and Asha cuddle together on his couch. Asha has been quiet so far and Tyler knows that she is feeling guilty about what happened. "Ash, you know you're not responsible for his actions." He grabs her chin so he can look into her eyes.

"I should have noticed how bad off he was, you and Bonnie have been telling me that for months and I didn't listen. If I had, maybe he wouldn't have taken things so far."

"I don't think it would have mattered, he was intent on making you his no matter how you felt. Something like this was bound to happen. So I don't want you to feel guilty about what that bastard did." He looks at her intently. "Okay?"

"Okay, but only if you take the same advice. I know you're thinking about what you did while you were under that spell.

"It scared me, all I wanted to do was kill him and for no good reason other than I couldn't stand him. I've wanted to kill before, wanted revenge before, but never to this degree. What does that say about me?"

"The spell he did was intended to bring out our deepest desires and it took away our consciences, which is the one thing that would stop us from acting them out. You went after him because you two have been having issues for more than a year now and with your conscience out of the way, you acted on it. So like you said before the only person that should feel guilty about this is Hunter."

"You're right." He smiles at her and tightens his hold on her. "So how are you feeling about this magic thing?"

"I'm feeling a lot better actually. This whole thing helped me realize that there can be a healthy medium when it comes to my magic. I'm no longer afraid of doing spells, but I also have no intentions on overdoing it like I did earlier today."

"Good because seeing that blood on your dress is something I never want to see again."

Asha smiles and Tyler leans in to kiss her.

* * *

 

Aidan and Sally are sitting on the couch when they hear a knock at the door. He uses enhanced hearing and determines that Bonnie is at the door. He stands up slowly and quickly makes his way to the door. Sally frowns, knowing he plans on ending things with Bonnie because of their feelings for each other They've been arguing about it since the moment he woke up and though there is a part of her that is glad she won't have to see him with someone else, she also hates the idea of Aidan wasting his life when they can't even touch.

She watches as he opens the door and Bonnie walks in.

"Hey." Aidan greets her with a nervous smile.

"Hey." Bonnie returns the greeting and glances at Sally, giving her warm greeting before turning her gaze back to Aidan. "I thought we should talk."

"Yeah we should." Aidan agrees as Bonnie walks into his living room.

Sally attempts to the leave the room, but Aidan gives her warning look so she stays put.

Aidan paces back and forth, trying to figure out how to admit what's been going on between him and Sally. "Look, Bonnie…I don't know how to tell you this, but…"

"You're in love with Sally." Bonnie guesses before Aidan can finish his confession.

Sally and Aidan's eyes widen in shock at her revelation.

"I saw the way you looked at her the other day." She points out when she sees the surprised looks on their faces. "Like she was the most precious thing to you, I also saw way she looks at you." She glances at Sally who looks down guiltily. "I know this because I feel the same way about Stefan, I have for awhile. I thought moving on would help me forget about him, but it didn't. And after what happened with this spell I can't lie to myself anymore and I'm guessing you feel the same way about Sally." She glances at Aidan.

"You're right, I've been lying to myself and I can't push down those feelings" He admits easily. "I'm sorry, Bonnie."

"Don't be." She smiles softly."We had a nice run, but now it's time for us to move on." She leans up and presses a kiss to his cheek.

"I just hope you get the happy ending that we can't have." Aidan glances at Sally sadly.

"Actually…about that, I think I might have a way to help."

"How?" Sally and Aidan ask simultaneously.

"Let's just say it's not the first time I've brought someone back to life."

"Your ex?" Aidan guesses.

"Bonnie we can't ask you to do that, not after what happened the last time." Sally protests, shaking her head. As much she wants to be alive again, she won't risk Bonnie's life in order for it to happen.

"You're not asking me, I volunteered." Bonnie says determinedly. "Besides I didn't know what I was doing then, but I do now. It will work." She waits for them to give her an answer and when they nod their agreement she gets started on the spell.

* * *

When Matt comes to for a second time he finds that instead of the boarding house, he's in his own bed with Elena watching over him.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Elena moves closer to him on the bed. Even though she knew Stefan had been careful when knocked him out earlier, she hadn't been able to stop the worry from creeping up in her gut.

"I'm okay." He sits up and is just getting ready to smile at Elena when he sees the look on her face.

"We have to talk."

"Talk?"

"Yeah, I want to know the reason were intent on killing yourself so you could be turned, the real one not the crap about needing to compete with Stefan and Damon.

"I'm scared that one day something will happen and I won't be able to protect you, I'm scared about our future. How can this work when you're a supernatural being and I'm just a normal human?" It's something he's been thinking about a lot since he and Elena have gotten more serious.

"I'm not going to lie to you, the fact that I'm immortal and you're not has crossed my mind, but only because I don't like the thought of living without you. Turning you has never come up because I love you just as you are." She holds his face in her hands. "I wouldn't be with you if I didn't think you were enough and I hope you'll realize just how much I love you."

"I'm starting to see that." Matt sees the emotion and love in her eyes. Still something is nagging at him. "What I decide down the line that I want to be turned?"

"If you ever decide to be turned it should because it's what you want. Not because you think you have to protect or prove something to me.

"We're clear." Matt smiles and pulls Elena into his arms.

* * *

A few hours later, Bonnie is in her bedroom when she hears a soft knock to the door. "Come in." She yells out, blinking in surprise when she sees Stefan standing in the threshold.

"Hey." He greets her with a smile. "I came to check on you, see how you were doing."

"I'm okay, a little embarrassed but I'm okay." She feels her face warm as she remembers the way she came on to him. The worst part is she doesn't even regret it. "By the way thanks for being so good about all of this. A lot of guys would have taken advantage of the situation, but you didn't."

"No thank you necessary, you would have done the same thing for me." He feels his groin tighten as he remembers how her lips felt against his and how perfectly she fit into his lap. He knows it will even harder for him to control his himself around her now that he's gotten a taste of her. He clears his throat and decides to change the subject, knowing that he'll be sporting a large bulge if he continues thinking along those lines. "So how's Aidan doing?"

"He's fine…we kind of broke up though."

Stefan's eyes widen as he takes in the news, but he manages to suppress the initial burst of joy he feels at the news and instead moves to comfort her. "I'm sorry." He grabs her hand.

"I'm not." She shakes her head surprising Stefan. "What happened made us both realize that we were together because it was easier than admitting who we really wanted to be with." She gives him a look that reveals all the feelings she's been holding back. "That spell only brought out what I've been feeling for a while. Stefan, I'm in love with you." She looks away afraid to see the rejection in his eyes.

"I meant what I said when you were under that spell." Stefan blurts out causing Bonnie to meet his gaze once again. "About taking you up on your offer once you were back to normal."

"Really?"

"Bonnie, I've been in love with you for what seems like forever."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"You seemed happy with Jeremy and then Aidan. I didn't want to rock the boat."

"But I was single for months between them. Why not say anything then?"

"I guess I thought you deserved better than me. After everything I've done to you I decided to keep my feelings to myself."

"But, we've moved past that."

"I know, but…" He starts to stay, but Bonnie presses her fingers to his lips to quiet him.

"But nothing. I know you're sorry about that and I know that you wouldn't hurt me that way again."

Stefan nods gratefully until a thought occurs to him. "Okay if you've felt this way about me then why didn't _you_ say anything?"

"Because every time I turned around you were with a new woman and then there's the Elena factor."

"Elena?" He frowns in confusion. "But I'm not in love with her anymore."

"Yeah, but I didn't know that when I first realized I had feelings for you and by the time I did, you were basically going out with a new woman every night."

"I was only sleeping around because I was trying to forget about my feelings for you. It didn't work though and I found myself thinking about you even when I was with them."

"Yeah, I don't really want to hear about the women you've been with." Bonnie scrunches her face up in disgust.

"Sorry." Stefan winces sheepishly. "I just wanted you to know that I was always thinking about you."

"So what do we do now?"

The words are barely out of her mouth before the two are lunging at each other, their mouths moving together heatedly. Within seconds they are flush against each other, Bonnie's hands are in his hair and her tongue is in his mouth. She moans and notes that this kiss is even better than the ones they shared while she was under that spell.

Still when Stefan's hands start to go lower and graze her ass, Bonnie realizes that it's time to hit the brakes. "Wait…"She presses her hands to his chest, pushing him away. "We should take this slow." She heavily trying to catch her breath. As much as she wants to continue she has to wonder if it's a good idea for them to end up in bed the same night she broke up with Aidan.

"Yeah, you're right, I should go." He pulls away from her mouth and takes a step backward despite wanting nothing more than to continue kissing her. But they should take their time with this. So that's what they will do even though his hormones are overflowing.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight." Bonnie smiles, though inwardly she doesn't want him to leave at all.

"Goodnight." Stefan says before he leans in to press a kiss to her cheek before turning on his heel and heading toward the door.

They each think about their encounters earlier that day, they think about how the nights they've spent thinking about each other and both come to the conclusion that they don't want to wait anymore. That life is too short and they aren't promised tomorrow.

"Then again," She calls out to him and he turns around to face her. "Slow can be overrated."

The moment the words are out of her mouth, Stefan speeds over to her, swings her up into his arms and carries her across the room before laying her carefully on the bed. Bonnie sits up and immediately starts undressing him. His leather jacket and his black t-shirt come off, leaving him in his jeans. He kicks off his boots and gets out of his jeans and boxers before reaching behind Bonnie to unzip her dress.

As he slides it down her body he stares at her in awe, taking in her long legs, tiny waist, perky breasts, and her beautiful neck. He gasps when her hair frames her face and he gets the urge to run his fingers through it.

Their eyes meet and he gulps when she says. "I want you to touch me."

He nods and gently pushes her backward on the bed before slowly pulling her underwear off. Once he's gotten her as naked as he is, Stefan presses a kiss to her lips, to her collarbone, stopping at her breasts. She moans softly and he pulls back, watching as her chest starts to heave with each breath she takes. Their eyes meet and Stefan feels his cock harden as he sees the arousal in her eyes.

Bonnie murmurs his name when he takes a nipple into his mouth before he promptly moves to the other one. She writhes anxiously beneath as his hands come into play, softly squeezing the round globes. The feel of Stefan's mouth and hands on her cause her to grow wetter and the scent of her arousal fills the air.

He kisses his way down her stomach, making a point of swirling his tongue in her belly button before moving between her legs. His mouth waters when sees just how wet she is for him and he is unable to stop the smug smile from appearing on her face.

Eager to have his mouth on her, Bonnie spreads her legs wider, revealing her wet folds.

Stefan takes the hint and finally lowers his mouth to her. He moans happily as her arousal hits his tongue. In all his years he has never tasted anything so good and proves it he proves it by. He licks her from top to bottom before running the tip of his tongue across her clit. The more time he spends between her legs, the more turned on he gets and knows if he stays down there it won't be long before he's coming.

Bonnie screams out in pleasure and a bit of pain when he suddenly pulls away and crawls up her body, settling his hips between her legs.

"Stefan." she utters his name in confusion just before he leans down to kiss her. The moment their lips meet, the kiss becomes frantic. .

"I have to be inside you now, Bonnie." Stefan whispers against her lips before he pushes inside her.

She gasps as he fills her and she marvels at how complete she feels with him inside of her. Similarly, Stefan marvels at how hot and tight she feels around his cock.

Over and over Stefan plunges into her, grunting as he feels wave after wave of pleasure hits him. Bonnie raises her arms and wraps them around his neck, using her fingers to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

The knowledge that he is finally with the woman he loves, reaching places he never thought he would before, is what causes him to lose control. His hips move against hers faster and faster until the headboard is slamming against the wall.

They continue their pace until Stefan feels Bonnie erupt, his name on her lips. Her muscles tighten around him and he pumps into her a few more times because he comes as well.

* * *

Their second time is even more urgent if possible.

This time Bonnie hovers over him, teasing him with lingering kisses until she sees the dark lust in his eyes. Once she finally has him where she wants him, she lowers her hips, spreading her legs wide in order to take him all in. The moment he gets to the hilt, she stops and they both enjoy the sensation of being joined once again.

She moves her hips up and down, quickly establishing her rhythm. She moans when he grabs her hips and starts to quicken their pace. Bonnie continues to ride him, her legs tightening around his back. It's not long before she starts to feel the waves of her orgasm and she comes hard and fast against him.

Bonnie barely comes down from her high before Stefan is rolling them over and pushing harder inside of her, building her desire once again. His thrusts become deeper and he pulls her closer to him. Bonnie's legs inch higher up his back and within minutes she's crashing once again, his name falling from her lips.

Stefan only gets in one more thrust before he's joins her with a loud shout.

* * *

The third time is when Stefan claims her. He's deep inside of her and she's writhing underneath him when he kisses her neck. It's at that moment that he feels the throb of her pulse and he just has to have a taste. As soon as the thought forms in his mind, his fangs elongate and he's sinking his teeth through her soft skin.

Bonnie tenses at first her eyes opening wide, but when Stefan continues thrusting and finds her spot, she's forgets all about being afraid. Instead she's coming hard and fast in a mind-blowing orgasm that causes her to scream his name. As she gets lost in the throes of her peak, she presses her neck closer to his face, causing Stefan's fangs to slide in deeper than he had planned.

Stefan moans as the sweet taste of her blood fills his mouth. The fact that she's a witch and is currently in the midst of an orgasm only makes it better. So much so that he starts to do something he's never once thought about doing in all the years he's been a vampire. Claim the woman he loves, the woman who has become everything to him. He wants to see his mark on her neck whenever he sees her, wants others to know that she's his and only his.

However the moment those thoughts fully register in his mind Stefan pulls away from her neck and stops thrusting, shock all over his face. "I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean to do that."

"Stefan, I know you're a vampire and with that comes biting. Granted up until now all of my experiences were associated with pain, but I didn't mind trying it under more fun circumstances for the first time." If she's honest she had been a little nervous when she first felt his fangs pierce her neck, but after a while it started to feel good and when she came it made the orgasm even better.

"First time? So you and Aidan never..." Stefan trails off, not really wanting to finish the sentence.

"No."She shakes her head "Somehow it seemed wrong to let anyone but you have that honor." She smiles softly.

"I'm happy to hear that, but what happened just now is a little more complicated than that. I almost claimed you just now, which is different from just biting you. And despite coming to my senses everything in me still wants to claim you."

"What does that mean exactly?" She's heard of the ritual, but she's not well versed on the details.

"It means that whenever other supernatural beings are around you, they'll know right away that you're mine. Our connection would also be more intense and we would be tied to each other forever. It's not something I've ever done before, but when we were making love it just felt right."

"You've never claimed anyone before?" She looks up at Stefan in surprise. Considering his history she figured he had a lot of experience with it.

"No, you're the first woman I've wanted to do this with. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Yes even her."He adds when he sees the brief look of doubt on her face. "But I'll understand if that's not something you want."

"No I want you to. I want to be yours." She moves her hair out of the way showing off her neck. She can't explain why, but the thought of belonging to Stefan is incredibly appealing to her.

Touched by her trust, Stefan slowly leans in and very carefully sinks his fangs into her neck. He takes a few sips of her blood before retracting and sealing the mark with his tongue.

Afterwards he continues their lovemaking, the feel of her blood in his system making things all the more intense between them.

* * *

The fourth time they go slower, but it's no less passionate than the previous times.

She wakes up to get a glass of water from the bathroom and when she comes back Stefan's out of bed with his gaze fixed on her. Before she even has a chance to blink, he has her pressed against one of the walls.

He's pounding her against the wall when he demands gutturally, "Bonnie, look at me," She does. "I love you." He thrusts deeper inside of her.

Bonnie's breath hitches and she is unable to keep her eyes open, but she still says, "I- love you, too."

Satisfied, Stefan starts to kiss her neck, lingering around his bite mark, as he pumps harder inside of her. "Tell me again." He loves hearing those words.

"I love you." She utters again with a moan.

He sighs happily as he pulls away from her neck. "I love you, too."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when Bonnie wakes up, muscular arms are wrapped around her waist and she feels the press of a hard male appendage against her ass. Normally she prefers space when she's sleeping, but with Stefan it's different. She feels relaxed in his arms.

From behind her, Stefan starts to mumble incoherently into her neck before pulling her closer into his embrace. She burrows her face into her pillow and shifts against him, a grin appearing on her face when he groans sleepily into her neck and pulls her even closer.

Heat starts to build in her womb when the movement traps his shaft against her ass and his stomach. She melts when Stefan starts to kiss her neck; his lips caressing the spot that makes her feel weak in the knees.

From behind her, Stefan starts thrusting his hips and she arches her back in response. "Bonnie," he moans her name sleepily.

Bonnie quickly realizes that Stefan's still asleep and a small thrill runs through her body when it becomes obvious that he's dreaming about her.

A moment later, she has to suppress a moan as one of his hands starts to slip down her body, only stopping when he gets to the juncture between her legs.

Stefan grunts when he feels Bonnie's arousal seep onto his fingers. This has got to be the best dream he's had about Bonnie in a long time. He continues to rile her up, rubbing her in a way that causes her breath to hitch.

Bonnie spreads her legs wider, moving one of her legs back until it's draped over Stefan's. His cock shifts until it's brushing against her thigh. She gasps when he uses his other hand to cup one of her breasts, rubbing the nipple until it hardens under his touch. At the dual pleasure Bonnie bites her lips and tries to suppress a moan as her ass starts to move in time with the rhythm of the hand Stefan has between her legs.

Stefan slows down his movements, wanting to make this last longer, but Bonnie's not having it. His cock is painfully hard now and between the sounds that Bonnie is making and the way she's moving against him, he knows he won't be lasting that long. So he tries to get her as riled up as he is. She moans into the pillow when he runs his hand ran over her clit again before he moves her hips in order to get closer. His cock presses against her entrance directly and he just has to be inside of her. And with a thrust of his hips, he is.

She hears his grunt, his breath blowing onto her neck as he moves inside of her. She moans when one of his hands presses against her clit as he continues to thrust into her. Lost in pleasure she grips at the arms that are wrapped around her middle, drawing blood.

 _This dream seems more vivid than usual._ Stefan thinks as he thrusts into Bonnie. Her nails scratch at his arms and he can not only smell his own blood, but hers as well. It's something he dreamt about before, but never to this extent. It's almost as if…

Stefan eyes pop open the moment he realizes that he's not actually dreaming. His hips slow down and he quickly realizes that he's buried inside of Bonnie with the both of them on the brink of their orgasms.

"Stefan, if you stop now, I swear I'll give you an aneurism." Bonnie moans, moving her hips quicker in order to reset their pace. She tightens her inner muscles around him, remembering from last night how much he likes it when she does that.

The threat works and Stefan starts to meet her thrusts, but not before letting out a loud growl in her ear. After that the only sounds in the room are from their heavy breaths and the sound of the bed shaking.

Bonnie grips his arm roughly as she erupts, lost in the pleasure she feels. That pleasure intensifies when his cock jerks and he erupts as well. Their thrusts slow down until they are finally spent and Stefan slowly slips out of her.

"That was an amazing way to wake up," Stefan says as he presses a kiss against her shoulder.

"It was." She agrees as she turns around in his arms. "I have a question though, how often do you dream about us, I kind of got the impression that this wasn't the first time."

"All the time," He says honestly. "…but I definitely prefer the real thing." He kisses her and the heat between starts to rise again.

"Stefan, wait…. we can't." She pushes against chest, despite the desire flaring up in her body.

"Why?"He pouts, not wanting to be away from her for a second.

"It's seven-thirty now and I have to leave by nine. And since I still have to shower and get dressed that leaves us with a limited amount of time."

"We should think of some way to solve that problem." Stefan murmurs as he kisses her neck.

"Well you do still have some clothes here, so I'm thinking a shower before you go?" She caresses his cheek.

"I like the way you think." Stefan purrs into her ear as he tightens his grip on her.

Bonnie smiles against Stefan's lips when he lifts her into his arms he carries her into the bathroom.

* * *

"You seem happy this morning." Elena says as she takes a seat across from Caroline on the couch.

"I am."Caroline sighs happily.

"I'm glad you two finally worked things out, but just make sure you keep it behind closed doors. I really don't want to see my brother having sex again. It's bad enough just having the knowledge that he's slept with two of my friends." She pauses when she sees the silly look on the blonde vampire's face. "You're thinking about him right now, aren't you?"

"I can't help it." Her bright smile only brightens. "He has all those muscles, he's an amazing kisser…and when he picks me up in his arms…" Caroline shivers pleasurably as she remembers what she and Jeremy were doing barely an hour ago.

"Eww…I really don't need to hear this." Elena shudders. "I think it's time for a subject change."

"Okay we'll talk about Bonnie coming on to Stefan yesterday. I didn't get much because I was pretty out of it myself, but I do remember seeing her coming on very strong while she was under that spell. How is Stefan dealing with all of this?"

"It was a mix… he seemed happy that she wanted him, but he was disappointed when he realized Bonnie was compelled to react that way because of the spell. He must have gone back to the boardinghouse because I haven't seen him since we got all of you back to normal." She finishes sadly.

"Damn, I was hoping Bonnie and Stefan would finally come clean about their feelings for each other, but from the sound of things last night, that was not the case." Caroline remembers hearing the sounds of pleasure coming from Bonnie's bedroom several times throughout the night. And thirty minutes ago. And again ten minutes ago. She can only assume that she and Aidan managed to work things out.

"Yeah it looks like we're gonna have to deal with them in denial about their…" She trails off when she hears the door to Bonnie's bed room open and close.

She glances at Caroline who is also listening and they stay silent when they hear footsteps of someone walking down the hall. The footsteps are heavier, making it obvious that a male is coming from the bedroom.

Excepting to see Aidan, the two vampires are surprised when Stefan ambles down the stairs instead, in the process of buttoning his shirt. His hair is damp; making it obvious that he just took a shower and yet the scent of sex still lingers in the air. Someone clearly had some shower sex, but it's the happiness radiating from him that is the biggest indication that things have changed between Stefan and Bonnie.

"Hey." He greets them casually, his voice relaxed and his walk a little smug.

"Hey," Caroline and Elena return the greeting simultaneously, their shock making it impossible for them to say anything else.

"I guess I'll see you ladies later." Stefan smiles at the two women before moving through the door.

Before he can close it behind him, he spots Asha walking up the porch and leaves it open for her as he walks past.

"Hey, Stefan." She grins when she senses Bonnie's aura all over Stefan. Between that and considering how early it is, it's obvious that something happened between them last night.

"Asha." Stefan returns her wide grin with one of his own.

Asha can only shake her head as she closes the door and takes a seat on the couch next to Caroline.

"So I take it Stefan and Bonnie finally grew a pair and told each other how they feel?"

"Apparently." Caroline quips still surprised by the development.

"How did you know?" Elena asks surprised the other woman can tell so easily.

"Aside from the fact that he's walking out of here at eight in the morning, I could sense Bonnie's aura all over him. More so than usual."

Twenty minutes later, Bonnie comes down the stairs and all three women struggle to hold back their amusement at the sight of the witch. Bonnie's lips are swollen, making it clear they've been thoroughly kissed and she has a glow that indicates she's been having sex recently. The most damning of evidence is the slightly faded bite mark on her neck, indicating that at some point last night Stefan claimed her.

"Hey, are you three ready to go?" Bonnie purposely ignores the inquisitive looks her three friends are giving her as she sits down in one of the arm chairs across from the couch.

"What?" She asks self-consciously when she realizes the three women are still gaping at her.

"Bonnie, are you really going to act like Stefan didn't just come out of your bedroom looking extremely happy?" Elena grins good-naturedly at Bonnie.

"And the both of you reeking of sex?" Caroline adds with a raised brow. "Spill."

"We really have to go." Bonnie tries to look serious, but she is unable to hold back her smile.

"We still have some time. So you're going to explain how you went from denying your feelings for each other to Stefan claiming you." Asha chimes in, the look in her eyes making it clear she won't be taking no for an answer.

"Okay fine." She relents and starts to tell them what happened, a huge smile on her face.

* * *

**Later that Day…**

"You're in trouble." Jeremy says when Matt and Stefan walk into the boardinghouse. He and Caroline had been on their way out, but when it became clear that Matt and Stefan were late, they stayed just in case something might have happened.

"Why?" Matt asks slightly confused.

"You were supposed to be here forty-five minutes ago." Jeremy grins widely and they realize that he's just a little too happy about this.

"I had to take care of something. This isn't the first time I've been late for a movie night." Stefan points out, though he remembers Bonnie not being happy about his lateness those other times either.

"Yeah, but Bonnie's your girlfriend now. Being late when you're a friend is one thing, but being late for a date with your girlfriend is a whole different ballgame." He remembers all too well from when he was dating Bonnie.

Matt groans knowing Jeremy is right and starts preparing for the wrath of his own girlfriend.

When Stefan and Matt walk into the living room they aren't surprised to see Elena and Bonnie glaring at them, both clearly annoyed by their boyfriends' lateness.

"Don't look at me. I wasn't the one driving." Matt says holding up his hands in his defense as he greets Elena with a kiss.

Stefan's lips pull into a slight smile when he gets closer to Bonnie. "You look amazing." He says as he continues to peruse her body, his voice full of desire. When their eyes meet again, he leans down to press a kiss to her cheek, but she stops him with a glare.

"You're late." Bonnie says with a pout.

In response he gently grabs her chin and presses a kiss to her lips. He sighs happily against her mouth when she licks his lower lip. He pulls away long enough to utter an 'I missed you' before deepening their kiss.

"Way to give him hell, Bonnie" Caroline says dryly as her two friends practically inhale each other. The truth is she's happy that they finally got together because she knows they'll be much happier than they have been for the last year. Still it doesn't mean she wants to watch them like this. She glances at Jeremy. "Well I think it's time for us to go on our date."

"You're absolutely right." Jeremy nods and the two walk out of the room, his hand resting at the small of her back.

Bonnie moans caught up in the way his mouth studies hers and traces erotic circles along her back. Stefan for his part relishes in the way Bonnie's hands feel running through his hair. He hears a throat clear and he reluctantly pulls back and releases her.

"I'm sorry I was late, it couldn't be helped. But I am definitely ready for our movie night." He takes a hand and caresses her cheek.

"So am I. I'm eager to see what you picked." She smiles at the feel of his hand against her face, placing her own hand on his.

"Then let's go upstairs." He says smoothly as he lowers their hands from her face and pulls her toward the staircase.

Elena and Matt look on at the new couple, looks of amusement and mock annoyance covering their faces.

"That's gonna get old very quickly." Matt says as Bonnie and Stefan rush up the stairs to Stefan's bedroom.

"I think it's kind of cute. I would much rather see Bonnie and Stefan all over each other than my brother and Caroline."

"Were they really that bad?" He chuckles when he sees the look on Elena's face.

"Let's just say you were lucky you were knocked out for most of it. I still can't look Jeremy in the eyes." She shudders slightly.

Matt smiles at her and grabs onto her hand. "Let's get going. I know Asha and Tyler are waiting for us."

Elena nods and returns his smile before allowing him to walk her out of the door.

* * *

"We were supposed to be having a movie night." Bonnie moans as Stefan's nibbles on her neck. At the moment the two are locked in Stefan's bedroom, him buried to the hilt inside of her as they roll around on his bed.

"We are." He pulls away and gestures toward the television.

"It doesn't count if our attention isn't on the movie." She glances at the screen and notices that the credits are rolling.

They had barely started the movie when Stefan pressed a kiss to her lips. That kiss had led to another and another until they lost their clothes. After that the only thing that had been on their minds was connecting their bodies together again.

She lets out another moan when Stefan's thrusts speed up and she feels a flood of arousal in her center. "We said we would take it slow, but all we've been doing since last night is... this. I don't want to be one of those couples that spend all their time in bed."

Stefan stops moving, taking in what she's saying, but makes no move to pull out of her.

"Don't get me wrong I love this…" She grinds against him. "…but I also love hanging with you, talking to you. I don't want to lose that just because we're a couple now."

"And we won't."

"You sound like you're up to something." Bonnie narrows her eyes when she sees the suspicious look on her boyfriend's face.

"I may have had Caroline and Elena swipe some of your clothes so you could stay the night and then tomorrow we could spend the day together hanging out and doing whatever you want." He grins at her when her eyes widen in surprise. "And I might also have some surprises planned for you as well."

"Really?" Bonnie looks up at Stefan.

"Really." Stefan confirms with a nod. His smile turns lustful when Bonnie tightens around his cock. "But for now I think we should finish what we were doing."

"I think you're right." Bonnie grabs his head and pulls him down for a passionate kiss, gasping into his mouth when Stefan thrusts deeper inside of her.

Later when they are both sated, Bonnie lets out a low, satisfied laugh. Stefan in the meantime reaches down and grabs the pillows they knocked on the floor during one of their many rounds of sex.

Stefan grunts as he slips out of her and pulls her into his arms, "What's so funny?"

She shakes her head, "Nothing. I'm just really happy."

"I'm glad I can be the one to make you happy because you definitely make me happy." he murmurs before their lips come together in a kiss.


End file.
